The Thirteenth Olympian
by Rexadex
Summary: Percy is not a kid anymore, he has trained for 3 years undersea to calm his hurt over his girlfriend betraying him. He is now 20 and has matured immensely. What happens to him when Zeus gives him godhood without withdraw.
1. The Thirteenth Olympian

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

**The Thirteenth Olympian**

"Perseus..." The voice boomed inside the dome shaped room, causing an echo. The man hadn't spoken relatively loud; he just radiated power, his voice projecting that power outward to anyone and everyone. He was a man with a black beard and electric blue eyes; he sat on a massive throne opposite the door to enter the room. Room is a relatively small word, considering that it had to withhold enough space for twelve thrones circling the sides of the room all facing toward the center. The reason for the dome shaped room -temple- had to be of considerable size, was for the 15" feet tall beings sitting respectively on their on thrones.

Perseus lost in thought didn't really hear the man; he was just remembering his past.

* Flashback *

_"Nice going Perseus, Annabeth," the camper said as they entered Camp Half-Blood after defeating Gaea and the Giants._

_Zeus had been generous in his gifts, Percy hadn't expected being offered godhood since he had declined his offer after defeating Kronos a year back. But he still believed godhood was out of the question as a gift, since he wouldn't have offered it to all seven demigods, that helped defeat Gaea and the Giants. But the gift he received was unbelievable. Zeus or someone had made him a perfect copy of his sword Anaklusmos; Riptide._

_"Great job Perseus, Annabeth," another camper called as both passed by him._

_The campers calling him by his true name were beginning to get him on edge. Annabeth surely sensed that he was becoming increasingly tense as people called him Perseus, because after a few more people calling him 'Perseus' her arm tightened around his waist in a reassuring manner. He looked down into her beautiful smile and instantly began to relax._

_Until his best friend Grover came bounding toward him with his girlfriend Juniper at his side. "Perseus," he called. "Perseus," he waved as Perseus looked up from Annabeth's stormy gray eyes and beautiful smile. He changed course and began directing both Annabeth and him toward them._

_"Perseus," he yelled louder once he new Perseus' eyes were on him. Perseus jerked to a stop. He couldn't believe it even his best friend was acting weird. He had never called Perseus, by his full name. Never._

_Grover gave Perseus a manly hug. Perseus didn't return his hug; He simply grabbed his orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt by the shoulders and pushed him back. Then proceed by glowering menacingly at him._

_"Why is everyone calling me by my true name, especially you? You know I dislike my full name." His glare did not soften as he asked his best friend, Grover._

_"Gees, Percy. It's your real name soften up. It's just that most campers, the older campers who know you. Believed that you should use your true name as it sounds more Greek, and it sound more heroic, for a Greek hero. Your seventeen Percy almost eighteen, your name should represent you more and personally it's manlier." Grover said with a small smile. He waited for Perseus to answer which he didn't, he just felt betrayed by his friends. "Ah, lighten up Perseus. You'll learn to get use to your name." He said with a mischievous smile as he slapped his shoulder friendly._

_Perseus looked down into Annabeth's eyes pleading for her to support him. "It's the dawn of a new day, Gaea and the Giants won't be back for some time. You might as well start completely new with a new name." She told him. He grunted with displease now that even his girlfriend was encouraged by having everyone call him Perseus._

_She gave a loving tight squeeze with her arm still around his waist. "Besides... Perseus," She said a little dreamily. "It sounds like you're my very own knight in sinning armour, or in Greek armour might I say." She giggled gleefully, making him grin slightly and embraced her tightly in his arms._

_"I believe I'll just need to get used to it." He sighed with obvious displeasure._

* End of Flashback *

"It seems you have out done yourself once again." Zeus announced loudly, but the hint of irritation in his voice was still eminent. The other gods and goddesses around him murmured in agreement.

Perceus nodded his thanks to the King of Gods, and then proceed thanking the other eleven Olympians.

* Flashback *

_"Perseus," Poseidon announced from the amphitheatre. Perseus stood up from within the crowd and looked at his father incredulously. "Father?" Perseus asked bewildered. "What are you doing here?" "Aren't I allowed to speak with my own son?" Poseidon asked, giving the same crooked grin that he had. "Of course, father. I was just a little surprised." Perseus replied still bemused._

_Poseidon tilted his head toward the Ocean. Perseus nodded, and his father disappeared leaving the smell of a sea breeze behind him. Perseus knew what his father had meant by his tilt towards the Ocean. He wanted to speak with him by his realm, and to have a conversation in private._

_Perseus wondered what it was that his father would speak to him about, but made haste for the beach anyways. Not wanting to make his father wait, pondering over what he'd say was pointless, when he would tell him in just a few moments._

_Once he arrived at the Ocean's coast, he began felling his feet sink in the cold, damp sand. The tides with the reflection of the moon on the water made the salty spray seem to sparkle. The sight was bewitching, had his father not interrupted him he might have started to sway in and out with the tides in bliss._

_"Perseus, I want you to come to my palace. You will train to completely manipulate your powers and become a master of the blade." Poseidon said. "I'll have you train with and against multiple people so you don't always know what your opponent has in mind for you. So your skill can evolve more efficiently and help you in battles instead of drown you in them." "What..?" Perseus asked stunned. "Why would you have me train at your palace, I wouldn't get to see my friends and girlfriend plus Gaea and her sons the Giants are gone. Obliterated into tiny dusts of golden sand, why do I need to train?"_

_"I know, Perseus. But did you see how close defeat was, one mistake by anyone of you and the gods and the world as we knew it wouldn't have been the same." His father stated. "Did it ever occur to you the possibility of having to fight something older than Gaea and the Giants afterwards? Wouldn't the possibility be possible? We've fought against the Titans and then Gaea. Who knows the beings that you battle against could become older and older, becoming increasingly stronger." Poseidon's statements did have great meaning and all the evidence pushed towards that. But nothing told him he had to like it, he didn't want to train._

_"Yes, father." Perseus said taking an interest in his bare feet. "But if I may," Perseus began looking back at his father's sea green eyes as he got his confidence back. "If I were to exceed your expectations in my training, could you allow me to visit camp every so often?"_

_"You mean so you can have your relationship with that daughter of Athena?" Poseidon stated more than questioned with obvious dislike. "Uh, although I don't approve of your relationship with the girl it is your own life... I will allow you to visit camp every so often. Now go pack, we're leaving as soon as you join me back here."_

_Perseus leapt up and hugged his sea smelling father, "Thank you father." Perseus dashed to get his things and tell Annabeth that he'd be back hopefully in a month. He wanted to kiss her unbelievably soft lips before he left. With his pack in hand and after doing a quick scan of his cabin, and feeling his twin pen's Riptide in each a separate pocket he made haste for his girlfriend._

_Once he saw Annabeth, it would be a long time before her saw her again. So marching right up to her, he dropped his bag on the ground. The duffel bag hitting the ground seemed to shock her a little, but when he grabbed her face with both hands and gave her a long passion filled kiss she seemed to become more stunned than shocked. But she soon recomposed herself grabbing the back of his neck in both hands, and deepening the kiss passionately in return. Just before breaking the passionate kiss, he felt her moan slightly in pleasure wanting him to continue. With his hands still cupping her face, Perseus pulled back to look into her now drowsy looking stormy grey eyes. Perseus felt a little satisfied that his kiss could get so much heart felt emotion out of her._

_"Annabeth," He began. "My father has ordered me to go train undersea in his palace, but no worries it won't be long before I'm back hopefully in a month. I'll still send you Iris-messages to keep in contact, plus you'll mostly be busy in Olympus." Her expression saddened him so much; it had gone from pure bliss to an ever deepening pain. "Please Annabeth," He could feel a lump beginning to rise in his throat. "I'll train as hard as I possibly can to get back to you as soon as possible."_

_She gave him a small nod unable to answer with words. "I won't be gone long, I promise." Perseus said as he kissed her forehead and gave her a tight embrace. "I must go; my father is waiting by the beach." He whispered passed her hair, still embracing her. As he said this he felt her arms clutch more forcefully behind his back, as though she was making an unbreakable chain holding him to her. Albeit the sobs that she had started in his tunic made her unable to keep hold of him. Just before pulling away Perseus kissed her forehead and said, "Don't cry Annabeth, I'll be back before you notice I'm even gone." With that he broke from her and descended to the beach to where his father was. _

* End of Flashback *

"You have trained vigorously for these passed few years and we have been watching," Zeus commented. "You must now realize that your father's training was more of a test in some ways. It was a way for us to more closely examine you, Perseus."

Perseus wasn't really listening, especially with Zeus' what seemed to be empty flattery.

* Flashback *

_At his father's palace under the sea, Perseus trained with a coldblooded menace. He trained seven hours a day, everyday of the week. Proving his father that he could go back to camp to be with friends and relax. In the 48 days of training he had multiple trainers. Some though returned often since they were quite skilled in which ever activity they trained. Perseus would also try to contact Annabeth. But to his suspicion twice when he Iris-messaged her, a boy would be with her. Had it been always a different boy and during the day mostly he wouldn't get suspicious like that. But also he didn't want to ask her who the guy with brown hair was that she seemed to be around, he didn't want to appear as a jealous psycho path boyfriend._

_Perseus popped up a little after dinner on Half-Blood hill, he'd learned to teleport using the water. He managed getting on Half-Blood Hill since moisture was a form of water he could use to teleport. He began descending the hill to go see Chiron and Grover, to have more time with Annabeth after saying hello. He sat with the old centaur Chiron, his old buddy Grover the satyr, and Mr. D God of Wine. He played pinochle with them for a few minutes before going to the cabins to greet other old friends. He went through most of his friends without finding Annabeth; he looked at her favoured activities and also didn't find her at those. Then sudden realization of her location came to mind, she was at his favoured location waiting for him. She'd probably be sitting on the beach sand, letting the tide only touch her toes as she looked at the Ocean's horizon while having the stars and moon above. He smiled to himself as he remembered the sight he'd witnessed so many times._

_As he got closer to the beach his suspicion began to flare and pain shot through his heart. On the sandy beach floor sat Annabeth with the brown haired boy sitting closely at her side. Her long blond hair lifted in the breeze, and the guy must have told her something because she turned to face him. The rest was like having his heart stomped on. He saw his girlfriend lean into a kiss with another guy, Perseus was heart broken. But to his own surprise, he was relatively calm. To his horror after the brief kiss, Annabeth turned back toward the sea and intertwined her fingers in the boy's hand. Perseus knew by then that Annabeth had just forfeited their relationship and yet that didn't faze him that much. He knew that going undersea with his father, she'd find someone else. Perseus was mainly hurt by the fact that she had lost faith in him so quickly without even letting him know._

_Taking in a deep saddened breath, he advanced the 'couple'. He passed silently to Annabeth's right side, since the boy was to her left. He passed beside her and with his first foot already on the water he turned. He turned in a way to look at Annabeth but still have his back to the boy, he didn't want to know the guy he had lost Annabeth too._

_Looking at her beautiful face, he uttered softly and gently. "I'm sorry I was unable to be there for you." Feeling a tear trace down his face he put aside his hurt and continued, "I love you, Annabeth Chase. Good bye," he silently pronounced as he turned and pushed his feet onward across the surface of the water. Going toward the Ocean's horizon, to then fall through the water and will the currents to bring him to Poseidon's undersea palace._

* End of Flashback *

"What?" Perseus asked bemused. "I have been training for three years for your personal amusement?"

"Of course not son," Poseidon added hastily. "Besides you could have stopped training after a year when I told you. You and I know that the training was for personal comfort."

Perseus looked into his father's eyes and quickly turned his eyes down, once he realized his father was correct.

"No Perseus," Zeus began. "The first year of your training was to see if you were ready and reliable. The two extra years we left you training, mainly to see your capability at handling your problems."

"Okay, so you're saying that this council meeting could have happened two years ago." Perseus stated.

"Yes, precisely." Zeus continued. "The council believe that you are ready to be made a god. Although unlike last time you have no say in the matter, you will become a god." His voice turned edgy as he remembered the last time godhood was offered. "Perseus, you shall become the thirteenth Olympian."

Perseus stood speechless in the middle of the throne room, but he quickly recomposed himself. "Lord Zeus I must thank you, but this time I have no intention to reject your generous gift." The twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stood up in front of their throne. Perseus quickly swallowed and added before they began whatever, "Lords and Ladies if I may before you begin. Which god will I become?"

"That is a mystery to even us Perseus; your godhood transformation will choose one or a few of your greatest attributes." Zeus said as all the Olympians placed their hands on the shoulders of the next beside them. Then with the hand of the god closest to him on his shoulder and the same on the opposite side with the ladies, Zeus began to chant in ancient Greek. Although Perseus could understand ancient Greek, he was too stunned to even care.

All that Perseus saw was the blue, gold and silver auras flicking from colour to colour. All that he felt was his blood boiling and his muscles, becoming even more defined even after three years of constant train. Rubbing his hand across his arm after his muscles seemed to have been pulled and stretched endlessly, he was surprised most by his skin. What seemed to have been rough grade five sand-paper was now equivalent to velvet silk.

After Zeus' chanting ended and all the Olympians sat back on their thrones, Perseus felt... Amazing. He felt like he could take out Typhoon all by himself. His pondering was interrupted by his father, "Perseus God of-" Poseidon and the other Olympians didn't know his gifts as a god so he finished the phrase for him. "-God of Tides, Heroes and Swordsmanship."

"I present Lord Perseus, God of Tides, Heroes and Swordsmanship. The thirteenth Olympian," Zeus' voice boomed in the council. "Now sit down on your throne to make it official."

Perseus raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. Once he saw Zeus was not bluffing he let his eyes roam the council throne room, until he turned around to see a new throne in white marble before his eyes. The throne was opposite to Zeus in front of the door way, but the door was so huge that entering the throne room was still effortless. His white marble throne was welcomed by Hermes on the left and Aphrodite to the right.

If his throne had magically grown up out of the ground, he wondered if his palace had risen up the same. Hopefully it had what he would have asked for; he was pretty sure though that it would look the same as in his mind. Two paths touching a gigantic stairs leading directly to his room, an extra two rooms would be on either side to use up the space by the stairs. The two paths beside the stairs would lead to an open kitchen and dining space. The back of the palace would be entirely in sand for the training grounds, a nice 'C' spaced underground pool would line the perimeter of the training ground.

"God of Heroes," Dionysus chuckled mischievously. "Does it mean that he's going to be Camp Director for those bratty kids?" His question was being directed to Zeus.

"I have no problem against that Lord Dionysus," Perseus answered for Zeus. "Although if I may, I'd like to ask you to stay at camp for maybe a month or more if that would be alright."

"A month why do I have to stay a month extra when your job is to teach them," Dionysus asked suspiciously.

"Well I can hardly teach them archery, if I myself have no clue how to wield a bow and arrow," Perseus stated. "Which is why I need one month, I wanted to ask you Lady Artemis if you could train me in archery before I became Camp Director."

"What? Why would you need me to teach you archery? Apollo is quite qualified for that task." Artemis blurted out.

"Ah most probably, but knowing Lord Apollo he would be more inclined to bring me into a bar or something than actually teach me." Perseus stated truthfully.

"True enough, Perseus." Apollo murmured in confirmation.

Artemis just glared silver darts at Perseus, "I do not teach boys, I am a Maiden Goddess. I will have nothing to do with you, Perseus. Besides I have my Hunters to train."

Perseus was about to respond to Artemis' statement when Zeus spoke, "My daughter and son will come once a week to your palace to help in your archery. Once you are ready, you will report to Dionysus and replace him atCampHalf-Blood." Zeus' glare settled on Artemis in case she were to rebuttal, she sighed and gave a slight nod after a bit of hesitation. His eyes slid towards Apollo and he nodded.


	2. New Camper

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

**New Camper**

"Honey," Mr. Beach said as he gently shook his daughter's leg. "We're here; this is where your friend said the camp was located." With her eyelids still to heavy to lift she remembered her friend speaking about a summer camp. At school he was that kid that you often see in the shadows minding his own business. Although she was one of the popular girls in school he always seemed to be around the corner, as if protecting her. This was quite odd seeing as he needed crutches to walk.

She was going now to the camp her friend had mentioned since her father didn't know where to put her anymore. She had just recently been kicked out of yet another school ten days before the end of the school year, for supposedly destroying the classroom and injuring her science teacher. When what actually happened was her teacher asked her if he could speak with her after the bell. She had stayed only for him to block the door as he grew bigger saying he'd finally have a nice tasty half-blood. With that he lunged at her with giant clawed fists, she went into overdrive at the last second. Dodging the lung and run around the room, while he smashed and threw desks out of the way to grab her. Some of the desks he threw aside went through the windows shattering them to pieces. After quite a lot of running maniacally he cornered her into one of the four corners in the classroom. Lifting his fist to knock her out and eat her afterwards she ducked and slide under him, while his fist was in mid-swing. Not being able to stop the trajectory of his fist in time, he broke the corner support of that section making part of the ceiling to crumble over him. But like every other school she'd gone at, she got blamed getting called by the principal of the school shortly after her attack.

The summer camp she brought up to her father's attention, since her father had almost decided to send her away. She had not wanted to leave her mansion on the side of the beach, but a summer camp with a friend was always better than nothing. So there she was in the back seat of the limousine, sleeping on her own seat while her father and stepmother sat opposite to her. They were in the limousine with her, since they we're going out somewhere after dropping her off.

Opening her eyes slightly she was blinded by the sun's rays coming in the limousine's open roof. Stretching her cramped muscles from her awkward sleeping position, she looked out the window still bleary eyed. The ride here in what seemed the country had been long and excruciating, but she decided not complain and get her bag from the chauffeur waiting outside.

Taking her bag from his possession, he began walking back to the driver's seat to head back into civilization. So there she was on the gravel road with a bag at her feet rubbing and blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around disappointedly at her surroundings, she spotted a panel advertising a strawberry farm. Walking up to it she set her mind to the task of deciphering the panel with moving letters. Every time she attempted reading the letters would move around, making it impossible to pass school.

After the letters settled and calmed, to her amazement she could read the Greek wording on the panel. Greek? Where did she learn how to read and understand Greek and where did the Greek appear on the sign? It was the first time she had ever seen the weird wording, yet she could make out what it said. _If __you __can __read __this __then __your __most __likely __one __of __us, __go __up __the __hill __and __head __for __the __big __blue __farm __house. __Beware! __Don't __get __to __close __to __the __pine __tree._

She could remember her friend Grover mentioning a blue farm house, so before taking out her cell phone to tell her father there was nothing in the area. She decided to start the long walk up the hill through a dense array of trees. Trees so big it was a miracle loggers hadn't gotten to them. She spotted the pine tree, the only one of it's specimens in the region and it was large. It would take approximately five people spread out holding hands to go around the tree's base.

As she approached the tree, she began hearing a faint hissing sound. Still approaching the tree she realized what the hissing was. A huge beast was coiled around the tree's trunk, marking it as its own. Remembering the 'Beware' sign she made a huge detour around the tree to avoid angering the creature. It seemed content on staying coiled around the pine tree, to her good fortune.

Once at the hill's vertex she looked at the expanse of land before her. From this high up she could see Long Island Sound farther away, and to the left see could clearly make out a big blue farm house. Deciding that it was now or never, she began her walk towards the farm house. Once the house was at reasonable distance, she could distinguish three stories with an extra level for the attic. On the porch three people seemed to be playing cards with an extra invisible floating hand of cards playing with them.

Once at the porch, she realized that one of the card players was actually her friend Grover Underwood. But something was different about him, that's when she realized the hoofed feet, hind legs covered in thick brown fur and two small horns on the top of his head. His body perspective like this explained a lot why Grover at school had always worn jeans and a hat. Hearing the sound of her foot contacting with the first wooden porch step Grover turned and smiled. But before he spoke a man beside him in a wheel chair welcomed her.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," the man said in a heart felt voice. But hearing those two last words brought her on edge, usually when someone said 'half-blood' to her something associating with food ended or began the phrase. "Hello child, I am Chiron and who might you be?" Chiron asked genuinely.

"Crystal, Crystal Beach." Crystal answered simply. Chiron nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "And would you happen to know where you are and who your parent is?" She found his question odd seeing as she was obviously in a camp, she had seen cabins from atop the hill. Also since he said 'parent' instead of 'parents' seemed odd. Discounting the oddity in his question, Crystal answered "well I'm in a summer camp, my father is..." She couldn't continue as Grover cut her off.

"She doesn't know why she's here or who her parent is Chiron," Grover said. "But I have a pretty good idea who her mother is." Grover said as he looked at her and nodded slightly to himself. How could Grover possibly know who her mother was, even she didn't know that. She had never seen her real mother; her father had married her stepmom when she was two years old.

"Well no matter, why don't you sit down beside Mr. D and we'll explain everything to you." Chiron pointed to a seat beside the third man at the table. "Well before I explain everything to you child," Chiron gestured towards Grover. "I'd like to know who Grover believes your mother might be."

Crystal nodded understandingly. Thus Grover began his assumption.

"Well when I looked after Crystal at school, I realized she was usually surrounded by popular kids and will take every possibility to know the latest gossip and rumours. Her father is Jake Beach."

One of Chiron's eyebrows lifted in ignorance. His arms lifted slightly to supply defeat, not knowing the father of the demigod sitting before him.

"Jake Beach is a very successful movie star, Chiron. Also strictly speaking, since I have a girlfriend and I would never say this if she we're here," Grover turned his eyes to look at the new camper. "Crystal is quite nice on the eyes." Grover gave her a comforting smile. Crystal shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her cheeks slightly flushed.

Crystal had always been complemented on how beautiful she was. She had brunt golden hair which was full and lush, reaching the end of her shoulder blades. Her burnt golden hair also had a bit of a wave to it, adding to its volume and beauty naturally. Even at the age of 13 Crystal had a shapely form, which always seemed to make the boys stutter. Her thin delicate eyebrows helped add to her powerful pale blue eyes. Her exquisite features and voice, is also just as attractive as the rest of her.

"Well with these propositions I believe Crystal's godly parent..." Grover stopped mid-sentence, and Crystal just stared at him in confusion. Until she saw a pink reflection in his eyes she looked up over her head, where both men stared. The pink over her head was a symbol; it was like a flag, pink on the outside with a white dove in the middle. Turning to the men for an explanation her eyes passed Mr. D who hadn't looked up at all. So she looked back to Grover and Chiron with an expression on her face demanding an explanation, since they didn't seem surprised.

"As I thought Chiron, Aphrodite," Grover said simply, not startled by the white dove and pink symbol over Crystal's head. His easy expression said that he had guessed as much.

Chiron looked towards her and let out a sigh, knowing she expected an answer soon. "That my dear is what is known as claiming. You my dear are a demigod; half god and half mortal. That symbol over your head just a few seconds ago was the symbol of your godly parent."

"My mother is Aphrodite?" Crystal asked in disbelief, "The goddess of love, beauty and sexuality?"

"Ah, so you do have knowledge in the gods," Chiron stated with a knowing smile. "Do not worry my dear; we shall explain everything to you."

_And so Chiron proceeds by explaining the Greek gods, and what the camp was for._

* * *

><p>Once Chiron and Grover had finished explaining the Greek gods and what Camp Half-Blood was for. Chiron asked Grover if he could show Crystal around camp. So there they we're in camp heading directly toward a pink cabin. Grover had explained that he would bring her to her siblings, since he had other things to take care of. Grover stopped in front of the big pink cabin and knocked, a girl of about 17 came out of the cabin and introductions began.<p>

"Hello Jasmine, this is Crystal a new camper of yours," Grover explained. "Could you show her around camp, show her the basics I have to speak with some of the satyrs."

"Of course, Grover." Jasmine said, but Grover was already leaving the new girl in her care. "Well proper introductions are in order," Jasmine said extending her pink nailed hand toward Crystal. "I am Jasmine Care, daughter of Aphrodite and cabin councillor to the Aphrodite cabin." Crystal took the hand of her half sister and shook it, "Crystal Beach, daughter of Aphrodite."

As Jasmine gave a tour of camp to Crystal, Crystal saw it fit to begin a conversation she new the other girl would be well acquainted with. She asked, "So Jasmine what's the big gossip around this place, so I'm not totally in the blue." Jasmine shrieked in total glee and her hand clasped on Crystal's wrist dragging her through the cabin section. Jasmine stopped before a cabin of the pure white marble.

After looking at the massive structure, Crystal turned toward Jasmine in utter confusion. Jasmine still stared in awe at the structure as if it was a part of rapture. Her intense gaze upon the cabin seemed as if Jasmine had just found an extremely important page in a catalogue requiring her fullest attention. Deciding it was time to take Jasmine out of her pondering thoughts she asked her what was so impressive about the cabin; since she had seen some of the others which were more of a sight to behold. Although the cabin did look good in that it was a simple structure, which feed beauty in its simplicity.

"So Jasmine," Crystal began shaken by Jasmine's intense gaze of awe. "Whose cabin is this and why did we stop before it?" Jasmine turned to look at her bemused. "You wanted to know the main gossip spread around camp, well this is it. This cabin is a week old and it appeared in this section of cabins. It was said that the cabin rose from the ground placing itself there."

"That's the big deal?" Crystal asked bewildered that a cabin would be the focus of everyone's gossip. "I've seen a bunch of cabins, what's so great about this one in this section?"

"Well seeing as your new I understand why you don't think this is a big deal, so I'll begin the tour by explaining the cabins in general." Crystal gave her a nodded to continue. "Well as I hope you know the cabins represent each a different god or goddess." Crystal was about to speak when Jasmine cut her off to finish explaining everything. "The cabins forming a circle are the cabins for the minor gods and goddesses, such as Hecate, Janus, Iris, Morpheus, Persephone, etcetera... The cabins within the circle of minor gods and goddesses form the Olympian gods and goddesses."

"So this white cabin," Crystal pointed at the formally new cabin with a new sense of wonder. "Is the cabin of a new god or goddess?"

"Precisely, but that the cabin rose out of nowhere in the Olympian section, proves more things than just a new god or goddess. It proves a new Olympian god or goddess it shows that there is a thirteenth Olympian."

Jasmine then let out a slow disappointed sigh and spoke anew, "Unfortunately no one knows who this new Olympian is except for Mr. D but he won't give that away. Well come on let me show you the rest of camp, still lots and dinner is in an hour so hurry up." As she was getting pulled away from the white marble cabin, Jasmine's words began to sink in. She abruptly stopped in her tracks, "Mr. D is a god?" she asked her facial expression twisted into utter bewilderment and disbelief.

"Of course, Lord Dionysus, God of Wine, Madness and Festivities." Jasmine said offhandedly. "Although he hasn't been very festive since he was placed here as punishment by his father, Zeus."

That was the last really of the conversation as Jasmine gave her the tour. As they approached the area of Arts & Crafts they were stopped by a flash of pink before them. Once the pink light faded a gorgeous women was in its place. She knew who the women was even before Jasmine said taken aback, "Mom?"

"Hello darlings," Aphrodite said in a velvety soft voice. "I came to welcome my daughter to Camp Half-Blood and seek a son or daughter of Athena for a favour." She came and gave Crystal a motherly hug, once they separated Crystal looked up at her mother saying, "My father got quite lucky."

Aphrodite gave her a small smile and after giving Jasmine a hug was about to leave but turned to them both and spoke, "Well I must be off, I hope you'll enjoy it here Crystal," Aphrodite said. "And Jasmine you can inform your other sisters at dinner that my show will be amazing tonight and should not be missed." Aphrodite said the word 'amazing' with much emphasis.

"Don't worry mother we never miss one of your shows, there always the best." Jasmine said, receiving a mischievous smile from Aphrodite in return.

"Tonight my dear will be my best show," Aphrodite said still with the same mischievous smile. Aphrodite's features suddenly became sullen as she murmured, "Unless he doesn't train tonight." A smile came back showing her perfectly white teeth. "Well I must be off; I still need those Hype-cams for the show to start tonight." After which she turned and headed off towards the Arts & Crafts.

"Hype-cams?" Crystal asked. Jasmine turned and headed towards the dining pavilion since the horn would sound soon. Crystal gave a little jog to catch up to Jasmine. Once Crystal was beside her she explained.

"Hyper definition cameras, to get the best quality for the Aphrodite show," Jasmine said.

"Hyper definition? What happened to high definition?" Crystal asked her.

"Well to tell you the truth, the gods and goddesses are always better equipped than the mortals. They will always be a few steps ahead, and as demigods we get a share in the advanced products they have." Jasmine told her arriving at the dining pavilion a few minutes after the horn had sounded.

The dinner was amazing and all the girls at the Aphrodite table were giggling with glee, once they'd heard Jasmine say that tonight their mother's show was going to be the best they'd seen. Crystal had asked them if this was how many people there usually was at camp, but they just laughed saying no and explaining. The people present at camp were the year rounder's, in a week, more people would be flowing through the camp's borders.

After eating, everyone but the girls from the Aphrodite cabin went to the camp fire to join in the sing a long. They were all waiting in their cabin waiting for Aphrodite's show to begin. Five minutes after everyone had settled in, able to see what was broadcast on the television a velvety soft voice announced the beginning of the show. The scene soon changed from Aphrodite to an area that looked for training. The area was filled with sand with a few dummies, a sword rack was evident on the side and a large pool circled around the training area.

After about two minutes of staring at the training grounds a man could be seen walking toward the sword rack. Aphrodite's squeal of joy was heard after which she announced, "Well ladies let the show begin."

The man with his back to the camera captured her. She was unable to stop looking at him, he had messy raven black hair that seemed impossible to comb. He wore no shoes or sandals he was barefoot in the sandy area. He wore black jogging shorts with a nice white shirt. The shirt though was aggravating; it was a kind of shirt that is tight on the body of the wearer. It's worn to display the man's muscles underneath, but not be disrespectful by wearing nothing.

The camera suddenly increased in range to make the picture larger and closer. With this moans of pleasure, escaped the girls at seeing the man closer up. Another moan escaped in the cabin, when the man lifted his sword, flexing his right arm as he lifted it. The black haired man was well tanned with an extremely well defined muscular build. The veins in his arm as he flexed, were not too big which could easily be repulsing. They were of balanced size complementing the bulging muscles of his arm.

Once he lifted the sword and got into a stance the training dummies began to move toward him, Crystal almost black out in total bliss when he deflected the dummies sword with his own. After blocking the first strike, the man made a rotation of his shoulders to strike the dummy with his own sword. Shifting his shoulders slightly the camera was able to capture the man's abdominal area slightly; the sight of the mountainous bumps of his abs covered by the white shirt simply made the sight more stimulating.

After approximately 20 minutes of intense sparring with the moving test dummies, the black haired man raised a hand. With that gesture the test dummies, seemed to freeze in place. The man dropped his sword and turned, with that all the girls in the cabin caught sight of him. The man looked to be 20 and was very good looking. What were most characteristically defining about the man were his eyes. Beautiful deep sea green orbs that radiated power, the powerful raptor gaze of the man as he turned looked directly into the camera making every girl in the room lean into the penetrating gaze.

But as quickly at the gaze came, as quickly did it move on. The man continued to walk and jumped into the side pool to refresh him self. Coming back out of the crystal clear water, shrieks came from every girl in the Aphrodite cabin. The girl's eyes were hungrily eating the sight they beheld. As the man emerged from the water, his white shirt became a transparent white that moulded around his powerful build. Even with every girl in the cabin practically tearing their eyes out at the sight, the man pulled the sticky moulding shirt over his head.

Shirtless and refreshed the man picked his blade up again and continued to train on the moving training dummies. After seemingly 30 minutes a feminine voice echoed from close by. Although the woman could not be seen just yet, the man did not seem to hear the woman call so he continued to train. Sighing in frustration the woman advanced, coming into the camera's view and called again, "Perseus."

The man, whom must be Perseus heard this time. He raised a hand again stopping the deadly arc of the dummy's sword. With that Perseus turned toward the woman, a small smile spread on his lips. The woman turned away from the sweat dripping, golden abs of the man, But not after eating the sight herself.

The woman was now facing the Hype-cam so we could see her reddened cheeks, as she blushed from seeing such a sight. "Perseus," she called to him without looking back. "I will be unable to train you today since my father has an important mission for me."

The woman was definitely beautiful, with long fine shoulder length auburn hair. Nice lean figure displaying no excess fat whatsoever, with strong proportional muscles not disfiguring the woman. In entity the woman was quite beautiful, but just like the man it was her eyes that were most alluring. She had piercing silver eyes like when the moon is full.

"Of course Artemis, it's no problem. I'll ask Apollo to train me today then; hopefully he doesn't bring me to the club again." Perseus responded kindly. The woman Artemis was about to leave when Perseus began to speak again. "Artemis, also I will..." The screen cut black and Aphrodite's velvety silken voice was back.

"Well viewers I hope you liked this week's episode of Aphrodite's man hunt." With this a click sounded turning the microphone off, and the Television turned black. The last thing seen was a sizzling hunk of a man, with golden muscles in the sun's reflection, about to speak to the woman named Artemis.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Jasmine began to speak, "Well that was odd, the show usually lasts one hour that was only 52 minutes. Ah well, did everyone like the show?" Everyone nodded eyes sparkling and still unable to pronounce words.


	3. First Day of Camp Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

**First Day of Camp Training**

"Artemis also I will be going to Camp Half-Blood sooner than I expected." He expected her to turn to face him but she didn't.

"And why is that Perseus, you have still not completed my archery training." Lady Artemis asked, still facing away from him. She did not trust herself when she saw him before her shirtless, with his bulging muscles and bare body open to her.

"I become wiry of this palace; I should be helping the demigods by training them. I should not be here wasting time and have Apollo drag me into various bars."

"Very well, but I hope you know that going to that camp will not end your training with me. Once I have started training someone I see it to the end."

"Of course, Lady Artemis," Perseus replied genuinely surprised.

Artemis spun to face Perseus, once their eyes connected; Perseus quickly turned his gaze to his feet. "I would like to ask a favour..." Artemis hesitated when she said 'favour', she had never asked help from a man in her whole life, least of all a favour. "From you Perseus, I would ask you train the hunters and me in close combat sparring."

"Of course Lady Artemis, it's the least I can do for you." She gently placed her hand under his chin, instantaneously Perseus froze. Ignoring his sudden tensing, she used the hand under his chin to raise his head for his eyes to come into her gaze. Once his deep sea green eyes came into contact with hers, she stopped lifting his head, but kept her hand under his chin in case he averted her gaze again.

With his powerful raptor like gaze fixed directly into her silver eyes she spoke, "Why Perseus do I frighten you so?" Perseus swallowed and backed out of the light grip on his chin, but he kept his eyes fixed on her since if he looked back at his feet. It would be a sure sign of disrespect, seeing as she obviously wanted to search his eyes for any lies when he answered her.

"Honestly La..." Perseus gulped as he saw her eyes harden when he was about to say 'Lady'. "Honestly Artemis" He saw a faint sparkle of appreciation when he didn't add 'Lady' before her name. Even before she gave him a nod of approval, the look in her eyes suggested the same.

Perseus released a slow sigh, "You frighten me Artemis, because I still remember when I was young. You had told me that if I showed you any signs of disrespect I would be turned into a jackalope."

Her expression looked pained when he told her this, but her expression soon turned blank. "I regret that day Perseus, but know that you have nothing to fear from me." Thunder rumbled off into the distance, "I must leave; I will be at camp with my hunters soon." With that there was a bright silver flash before Perseus, once the light faded Artemis was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half-Blood 6 days after Artemis had spoken to Perseus.<em>

Everything at Camp Half-Blood was normal for the most part. Every part of the day now, campers flowed in through the camp borders. The camp now had approximately three times as many campers as there was when Crystal arrived. The only oddity that was about to befall at camp was now. Every camper had been told to gather at the Amphitheatre after diner, it was said Mr. D had a special promulgate.

"Well you brats," Dionysus began. "I am happy to inform you that this is the last time we see each other." Up on stage Dionysus seemed to be shaking with excitement at finally leaving Camp Half-Blood. Every now stunned demigod could see the God of Wine; shake like a giddy school girl.

"Why is that Mr. D?" A camper asked from within the crowd.

"I'm getting replaced, brat." Dionysus snarled towards the voice. "I was supposed to stay another two weeks, but the fates have spared me. Your replacement Camp Director will arrive tomorrow, so this announcement is my last." Dionysus took a long breath of air, like it was his first in years.

"Also do not harass my fellow centaur," He pointed towards Chiron. "Because just like you brats, he has no clue who my replacement as Camp Director is. Just be patient your new Camp Director will arrive early tomorrow morning."

Before Dionysus took his leave, campers bombarded him with questions about the new Camp Director. The only person that he narrowed his glare on before teleporting away was a girl from the Aphrodite cabin who asked, "Is your replacement the new god Perseus?"

The campers left the Amphitheatre disappointed, after Mr. D flashed away leaving behind a slowly fading purplish red light with the scent of grapes. Most went to the campfire for the sing a long; others went to their cabins in an attempt to make the sunrise arrive faster.

The next day, most campers rushed to enter the dining pavilion for breakfast. The campers' speedy morning toward the dining pavilion was not for food though; it was mostly in anticipation to see the new Camp Director. The guys were shocked when they entered the dining pavilion to see someone other than Mr. D with Chiron. The girls however were drooling at the sight of the man that was supposedly the new Camp Director.

Nymphs began distributing platters of food to the campers, but fighting broke out within the Nymphs on who would get to serve the god. The god didn't seem to notice he just continued to speak with Chiron and Grover at the front table. Once a Nymph finally set the platter of food before him, he stopped his conversation and gave a small smile of appreciation to the Nymph. The Nymph turned back, but every camper could see she was blushing greener than was healthy.

Even after everyone had finished their breakfast, the campers stayed at the dining pavilion expecting an introduction from the god. Chiron seemed to notice all the campers glancing his way. Chiron leaned toward the god, "Seems they want an introduction from you Perseus." He whispered just loud enough for the god in front of him to hear.

Perseus turned and saw what his old teacher meant; the campers were still all at their own tables all their gazes fixed on him. Perseus turned back to the centaur and gave him a nod of agreement. With the nod the young god stood up and addressed the campers.

"Good morning campers, as you should all know I will be the new Camp Director, Chiron here," He gestured toward the centaur. "Will keep his position as Activities Director, so not to worry." The older campers sighed happily with this news being delivered.

"Now I do believe a proper introduction of who I am is in order. The new cabin in the Olympian section, some of you may have made the connection, but most have not. That cabin rose there two weeks ago when I became the thirteenth Olympian. I am Perseus, God of Tides, Heroes and Swordsmanship. As such I will be training you heroes in the arena."

Perseus made his way toward the arena; a beaming Chiron rose after the introduction and addressed the gawking campers. "Now heroes off to your activities!"

Shortly after, campers began arriving at the arena with a sword and shield each. The campers that he would be training on his first day as Camp Director were the sons and daughters of Aphrodite. Campers from other cabins were assigned for the arena today, but the majority were from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Okay campers, get yourselves a partner and start sparring, once I've seen pretty much what you can do we'll begin." The guys separated into pairs, move away from the others and started attacking each other. There seemed to be no apparent technique to any of them, they just hacked away at each other. The girls however just stood there, mouths agape and eyes pulsing now that they could see him up close.

Perseus clapped his hands, "you too girls I have only two hours to train you, can't be standing around doing nothing the whole time."

An Aphrodite girl in the front spoke before the rest began to find a spot to spar, "we are doing something Lord Perseus. We are intently contemplating our hot teacher." The other girls agreed to the statement with giggles and crimson blushing.

After examining the campers' sparring duels, he concluded that they needed to learn disarming and foot work. Hacking at your opponent with all your might is pointless; they needed to learn how to conserve the most energy possible, by doing quick and efficient techniques to dispose of that opponent.

He called the campers over and with one hour and 30 minutes spare; Perseus taught them a simple yet effective disarming and foot placement. To demonstrate the disarming technique he needed a partner to show how the technique was preformed. When Perseus had asked for a partner to make the demo, every girl's arms shot into the air for the opportunity.

Once he did pick a partner, the girl was practically run over by the tempest of furious teenage girls. Seeing as getting in the middle to separate the girls only got his shirt shred to pieces, he soaked them from head to toe with a 10' wave.

The blast of cold seawater seemed to do the job of cooling the girls off. The unexpected assault of water made them splutter and blink vigorously. Once the seawater was out of their mouths and eyes, they turned toward the god.

The girls who'd just been in a full on combat, and just recently been whining about their clothes being ruined, stared at the god with jaw slacked mouths and bulging eyes. Perseus shifted uncomfortably at the girls staring so intently at him. Until he pinpointed where they were actually looking at, looking down he saw that his shirt had been ripped open in several spots by nails, revealing a good deal of his front by several decent sized holes.

Discounting his now ruined shirt he called for his partner so he could demonstrate the disarming. Once the girl was before him he slightly wacked the side of her shoulder with the flat of his blade to get her attention. After rubbing her shoulder she looked up at Perseus expectantly. Once her eyes were off his chest and abdomen he spoke, "Getting distracted by your opponent's body will only get you killed." The girl looked away as she blushed so Perseus looked out at the other campers surrounding him. Directing his gaze to the campers to let them know the girl before him was not the only target of his statement.

An hour and 30 minutes later the training at the arena was over, the campers had learned a valuable disarming technique and their foot work had greatly improved from the start of the training. Every camper was exhausted, even the girls didn't even look up when he finished ripping his already torn shirt. Although walking back toward the big house to grab a new shirt and tell Chiron of the day, Perseus could sense campers coming from other activities regarding him with wide eyes. A few he felt faint at the sight of him shirtless, which made him smile slightly but his smile faded once he saw hunters moving about. Smiling in front of them shirtless, would surely cause disrespect to seep to Artemis.

Artemis was on the porch of the big horse, her regard at seeing him shirtless was not wide-eyed like the girl campers but she looked at his abdomen and chest apprehensively. Only when she looked up into his gaze did her cheeks redden, realizing that he'd seen her looking at his body the whole time.

Once he was close enough to her, he lifted his shirt to show her how ruined it was. She lifted an eyebrow at him, wanting an explanation but he ignored it. Passing by her he said, "Artemis you can go gather your hunters and head for the arena, I'll join you after I grab a new shirt." She wanted to pursue the incident with his shirt but she soon let it drop, and nodded in confirmation.

Ten minutes after seeing Artemis at the big house, Perseus entered the arena. As he made his way toward the center of the arena to where Artemis and Thalia were, the other hunters regarded him with rancid expressions. Finally arriving behind Thalia, he decided a demonstration was in order.

"What do you want male scum," Phoebe snarled. He disregarded the comment looking at Artemis to tell her to ignore it as well. That still didn't keep Artemis from glaring at the girl. He placed his hands on each of Thalia's shoulders startling her.

After letting the tension build in the air, he removed his hands from Thalia and moved to the side. He examined the hunters before he spoke, "Thalia your weapon of choice?"

"What, Perseus!" Artemis yelled. But before she could continue he silenced her.

"Thalia your weapon of choice," He repeated with more force.

Thalia gulped nervously, "My twin daggers." She said, pulling the daggers from their sheaths.

"Good, Artemis your weapon of choice?" Perseus pronounced loudly.

Artemis seemed to understand that she was to fight her lieutenant, "I am a goddess I will not be fighting my best huntress." She said coldly.

"Please humour me, Artemis." He said his expression had turned extremely serious making it even frightening.

Artemis drew her own daggers, visibly troubled by Perseus' sudden change in posture.

"Begin!" Perseus called.

Artemis wanting to end the duel quickly, she made a lung with her left at Thalia's shoulder, while her right was being thrust towards Thalia's left hip. Thalia seemed to go into overdrive; she deflected the blow towards her shoulder and finishing with a quick twist of her wrist. The deflection of the blow followed by the rapid twist, caused the disarming of Artemis left dagger. Quick as a fox, Thalia's left dagger connected with Artemis' right locking both together, at Thalia's left hip. Thalia was able to win by surrender with her right blade hovering over Artemis' throat.

"Now that is precisely what I have come here for," Perseus exclaimed after the short burst of action.

"That is?" Phoebe asked disgustingly. The other hunters were flabbergasted, seeing as the Goddess of the Hunt had been so easily bested by Thalia.

"To train you girls in close combat," Perseus said bemused.

"We don't take lessons from males," she said it as if it was a disease. "And we sure don't need any."

"I'm afraid you do need my experience, did you not, your mistress would have taken care of Thalia easily." Perseus responded kindly.

Phoebe let loose a cry of anger and drew a dagger. Perseus saw Artemis beginning to stop the girl and stopped her with a look not to be questioned. Perseus just stood there waiting for the girl to arrive, as she ran towards him in fury with a raised blade, Perseus announced clearly over the battle cry.

"First lesson: when your opponent is to angry to think clearly, use that to your advantage. For example, the palm of your hand," Perseus lifted his palm gesturing toward it. "Simply use the palm of your hand, and push against the flat of your opponent's blade."

With Phoebe striking in a downward arc, Perseus did exactly as he'd said. The palm of his hand came onto the flat of the blade, slightly making it go off course. The deadly arc of the blade continued freely inches from Perseus' shoulder. With no contact to stop the motion of the blade, Phoebe stumbled opening her defences to Perseus.

"With the strong motion of the blade in action, it cannot be stopped unless it hits something. By moving the blade away with my palm, it alters the trajectory but keeps it in motion. With the powerful swing going through non-resistant air, your opponent stumbles forward losing any chance for protection, making them open for a killing blow." Perseus shook his right fist dangling before Phoebe's exposed throat.

"Now," Perseus said moving away from Phoebe. "I am not here to touch, harm or pamper you girls in anyway shape or form. I am simply here to help teach you close combat to assist you girls when on your hunts."

"We do not want the assistance of a man," Phoebe snapped.

Perseus turned to face Phoebe, "So Phoebe, you are telling me that because my sex is male you with not take lessons from me. Were I female you would take my lessons gleefully?" Perseus asked turning Phoebe and many girls expressions inside out. Making them stumble, with a lost for words.

"Okay, as you girls wish," Perseus said dismissively before a flash of blue, gold and red obscured him from the hunters' view. After the flash faded, a beautiful woman with long black hair and sharp deep green eyes stood in Perseus' place.

"So Phoebe," The woman's feminine voice rang. "Since my body is now of a woman's you will allow me to train you?"

Phoebe was too dazed to form a coherent statement to challenge the inquiry. "As I thought," The woman said grumbling getting covered in the same blue, gold and red flash returning to Perseus' male self.

After some time with more heinous explanations and realizations, the girls finally came to trust in Perseus' words. Believing honestly that he was there to help them, the girls accepted him after sometime, where he could use his experience and skill to enhance the girls' skills with blade wielding. Albeit he did take Thalia's swordsmanship blessing before beginning the training as it wouldn't be fair to the others. She wasn't pleased, but she understood more so after he told her that learning of her own accord, would grant her to learn more than just blade work in the process. She would in the process learn other valuable skills, and after a lot of debating she let it drop. No good resulted when she pestered Perseus as a demigod, less so now, since he was a god.


	4. Aphrodite's Meddling

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. This chapter also has text pertaining to the Sword of Truth series, which I also don't own.

**Aphrodite's Meddling**

Perseus surveyed his bruised, beat up and exhausted students. In a blunt way of showing how hard he'd been on the girls' training, all just sat or lay on the arena floor depleted of all energy. The younger girls, who'd been in the hunt for a shorter amount of time, were practically passed out on their stomachs, tongue touching the arena floor. He did feel regretful, slightly, since they'd been at it all morning with only two hours spare to eat at noon.

Perseus rose from his meditative seated position since the conch horn would sound shortly, announcing dinner. Seeing him rise, Artemis walked towards him and looked at her worn out, bruised and beat up huntresses with pride. They had excelled greatly from the start when Perseus entered the arena; she was also greatly pleased at how Perseus had changed them. Whenever he was around, it seemed everyone took in his love for life and began to live it themselves.

Walking through camp behind Perseus was hazardous for Artemis. Everywhere she walked, she'd see multiple girls, and probably the ones less shy and stuttering since they'd trained with Perseus that morning pop out of no where and give Perseus a flirtatious wink and smile. Every one of those flirtatious girls ogling Perseus like that powered her inner stove on and began boiling her blood. In the meantime, emotions that she believed long lost seemed to flutter in her eyes every so often, but she couldn't grasp what it all meant.

Continuing toward the dining pavilion, they passed close to the Athena cabin, where they saw a girl with blond hair rummaging through a storage box outside the cabin. Another girl was standing quietly behind the crouched girl and waited patiently. The girl standing patiently had a shapely, well defined body for a child of what seemed 13 or 14. She had long lush burnt golden hair, which seemed to look and act like waves in the soft breeze.

"Ah here, try this one," The crouched girl said all the while rising and turning toward the girl with an elegant dagger. Once the girl had full spun, Artemis knew exactly who she was, Perseus' ex-girlfriend: Annabeth.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw the god and goddess, "Lady Artemis, Lord Perseus." She gave a small bow to them both. The other girl spun and after composing herself she also bowed.

"Hello Annabeth," Perseus smiled politely. His mouth produced a smile, anyway. His eyes, though, held no hint of a smile. It was as discordant a look as Artemis had ever seen on his face. Artemis had seen Perseus in the midst of battle; she had seen him in a lethal rage. She had also seen deadly seriousness, dance dangerously in his deep sea green eyes. In the fury of commitment and determination, Perseus was easily capable of looking frightening; enough to even make hellhounds blanch, in fear.

But no look Artemis had ever seen on his face was as terrifying to her as the one she saw now. This wasn't unbelievable rage or seriousness that gripped his eyes, or a lethal commitment. This was worst. The profoundness and extent of disinterest in that empty smile, in his eyes, was terrifying.

The only way such a look of profound disinterest could be any worst than it genuinely was at that moment, was if such a cold gaze was directed towards her. His eyes moved away from Annabeth slowly, with each small movement to the right towards the other girl. His expression seemed to soften tenfold, replacing his empty smile with one genuine.

"Hello again, and your name is?" Perseus waited politely for a name to come, but the girl seemed shocked to be before him and Artemis to respond. "Don't make me tap the side of your shoulder to bring you back to Earth again," He said disapprovingly.

The girl seemed to come out of her trance and shook her head to stop him. Albeit it seemed more as she was still dazed and needed to rock her head from side to side to wake herself completely. "Crystal," the girl managed to whisper out.

"Is there more to your name, young one," Artemis asked sympathetically.

Shifting her eyes towards Artemis, Crystal seemed to recompose herself. "Yes of course, Beach. Crystal Beach," She said confidently.

"Well it's nice to meet you Crystal," Perseus said, which Artemis nodded in confirmation. "I would have asked your name this morning in the arena, but I didn't want your sisters attacking you any more than they already did. I can still see a few scratch marks on your cheeks." Crystal nodded in thanks, with blood rising into her cheeks, making her flush.

"Well you girls might want to hurry up; dinner is starting in five minutes." Perseus interjected before beginning to depart. Both girls nodded and Annabeth handed the dagger still in her possession to Crystal.

"Why would you have to hit her shoulder? Again," Artemis asked suspiciously still behind him.

Perseus looked over his shoulder at the goddess, and saw that this would not go unnoticed. He shrugged his powerful shoulders, still moving towards the dining pavilion, "In the arena, she wouldn't stop concentrating on my stomach, instead of my lesson. So I gave her a light tap on the shoulder with the flat of my blade, and a little talking to her and the other girls. Since they were also doing the same," he chuckled.

She couldn't believe she would actually think ill of Perseus, think that he would honestly hit a young girl on purpose. He was nice, loyal, good-natured, determined... The list could go on and on, in finality he was the first guy that she could tolerate in millennia.

"_But __you __don't __just __tolerate __him..."__A __voice __in __her __head __said __teasingly.__"Admit __it __you __like __the __boy, __plus __his __body __is __mhmm. __No __wonder __all __those __girls __just __want __to __savour __his __body. "_Now that Perseus and the voice mentioned his stomach, Artemis couldn't seem to stop thinking about it herself. She didn't even question the voice telling her these things, but the more she thought about his body, the more her mind seemed to come back to the days when she came to give him lessons, but he was always training. Every time she stepped in on him he always seemed to be shirtless, at least that's all she could remember from those intrusions, that he was shirtless.

Once the conch horn sounded calling campers to the dining pavilion for dinner, she was finally brought out of her pondering thoughts. She hadn't even realised that both Perseus and her were already in the dining pavilion, just a few steps away from the main table. Stepping over the bench, she sat herself beside Perseus, since Grover seemed content in pressing himself to her.

With most of the campers now at their cabin tables, nymphs began emerging from the woods with platters of food. After setting food on their plates, campers began to rise to give a portion of their food as an offering to the gods and goddesses. A soft breeze loomed by their table and Artemis new exactly what it meant.

She gave a sour expression towards the campers and turned to Perseus who was smiling with a glint in his eyes. Just that smile seemed to lighten every camper up and give them more heart and courage, Artemis felt exactly the same. Of course that changed when she saw him take a large intake of the sea spray breeze. The sudden deep intake of air jolted her mind.

"So Perseus what are your 'heroes' sacrificing to you?" Artemis said with a hint of bitterness. Perseus instantly registered the bitterness in her voice; he turned towards her and gave her a questioning facial expression. Artemis huffed in annoyance at his expression and turned to look at all the teenage girls at the braziers, still expecting an acceptable answer.

"Most are simply dropping some of their food as a sacrifice to me as they would their godly parent, since I'm the god of heroes. Others like those girls are thanking me," Perseus said looking towards the girls. "I taught them valuable skills in sword combat and they seem to appreciate it, also..."

Artemis removed her glare from the teenage girls; turning to Perseus she raised an eyebrow. "Their enthusiastically loving the sight of me." Perseus said obviously embarrassed and wove his hands through his hair in exasperation.

Well she couldn't argue with the Aphrodite girls, she herself would find herself looking at him when he wasn't paying attention. She would be at times transfixed by him; he was everything she believed had been lost in all men.

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_weeks __continued __on __the __same __at __Camp __Half-Blood, __Perseus __would __train __the __designated __group __early __in __the __morning, __followed __by __training __the __hunters __with __a __few __hard __working __campers __in __the __afternoon. __Two __weeks __and __three __days __had __passed, __since __Artemis' __little __dispute __in __the __dining __pavilion._

"Great job, another well disserved dinner," Perseus called to his tired student, which comprised of the hunters and a few overachieving campers. Of course in those overachievers there was non-other than Annabeth Chase. Although he didn't really mind that she was there with her best friend Crystal Beach, since he had no connection to her anymore. She was simply irrelevant to him.

With that said the party began to make there way towards the dinning pavilion. Artemis bounded up on Perseus with a sour look. "Perseus," She exclaimed as if remembering something life threatening. "You've been training everyone so hard, that I forgot about our initial deal. After we eat I'll meet you at the archery range."

Perseus groaned and let out a sigh of devastating displeasure. But he finally agreed with a nod, this would be a long and painful night. Not only did archery make him miserable because he was so bad at it, but he didn't enjoy seeing her shake her head disapprovingly when he did something incorrectly.

Dinner passed in a blur and soon Perseus was taking a deep breath before entering the archery range, knowing it would be a while before he left. Readying himself, Perseus made his way towards Artemis where she stood before a target a distance off. One end of a strung bow sat on the ground before her; Artemis' both hands lazily rested on the other end of the bow. A quiver of arrows waited patiently on the ground not far from the bow and Artemis.

Once Artemis saw him she smiled and lifted the strung bow for him. Smiling back he took the bow from her possession and knelt to get the quiver of arrows. "Start shooting at the target," Artemis told him. "I'll be teaching you something altogether new in this lesson. Then I'll come back to your hand and feet placement since it's been quite a long time."

Nodding Perseus took aim at the target with a notched arrow, about everything he was doing was wrong, resulting in the arrow going several feet away from the intended target. Albeit how he was obviously doing it incorrectly, Artemis didn't look at that.

After a few terrible shots, Artemis reached up, while he had the draw string to his ear and she tickled his side. With the unexpected tickle to his rib, Perseus stopped short as he giggled. He dropped his notched arrow, as he tried to remove her hands from his side to stop her from tickling him.

Turning around, Perseus looked at Artemis with a questioning frown. Seeing him frown, Artemis couldn't hold the quick smirk from appearing on her lips. Perseus' frown was soon replaced by a scowl.

"And what was that for, might I ask," Perseus said unamused. "I can't shoot an arrow if you're tickling me."

She put her fists onto her hips, "you have to be able to."

Perseus looked at her with a doubtful expression, "what do you mean?"

"In addition to being able to hit what you want, you must be able to do it no matter what is happening. If you can't shot while you're laughing, how will you do it when you're afraid? It is but you and the target, nothing else matters. You must be able to block everything else around you, to fully concentrate on the task at hand."

Perseus complained like a young child, "but I can't even hit the target..."

"Ah stop whining Perseus, now nock an arrow and I'll talk you threw it." Artemis scold

Perseus sighed in defeat; he picked up his fallen arrow and took aim again. She watched him pull the bowstring again, but before he could let it fly, Artemis approached from behind and stood behind him. Reaching around him, she adjusted his hand on the bow and using her feet she pushed his into the correct position.

"Here. Do this," Artemis pushed on his drawn arm ready to release the arrow. "You can't get any power or stability holding the arrow with your thumb and the knuckle of your first finger."

Artemis pressed harder against his back as she reached for his hand. Once she hand his hand in hers she spoke again, "Hold the bowstring back and not the arrow. Pull it back with your first three fingers, like this, and have the arrow nest between your first two fingers."

Even as Perseus understood everything he was doing and what she was saying, he was immensely distracted. He could just feel her firm breasts squashed against his back, with her arms around him, and her hand over his. Totally embarrassed by feeling the maiden goddess in such a way he accidently dropped his bow.

Nervously Perseus stepped out of Artemis' hold and turned towards her. Backing slowly outward to get out of the archery range, "I'm sorry Lady Artemis, I have to get going." With that said he quickly walked out of the range, once out of sight he dashed toward the Ocean to clear his head.

Artemis stood their in the center of the archery range dumbfounded. A strung silver bow lay on the ground, with a still notched arrow. A rustling in the bushes could be heard, but Artemis made no attempt for it to register. She was lost in thought of what had just happened moments ago.

"You love him don't you?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh," Artemis said distractedly as she spun to look at her lieutenant. "What Thalia? Why did he leave all of a sudden?" Thalia smirked; her lady hadn't even reprimanded or asked if she'd been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Shrink down to sixteen years old and take aim on the target," Thalia said all the while approaching the goddess.

Even if Artemis didn't understand why she was doing it, she picked the strung bow up with the arrow. Taking aim she finally sensed Thalia close behind her. Thalia began reciting exactly what she had said to Perseus.

Thalia pushed hard with her upper shoulders onto the goddess to get her to see what she'd done. Thalia reached around Artemis and placed her right hand onto Artemis' hand. With her hand over the goddess' she began reciting, "Hold the bowstring back and not the arrow. Pull it back with your first three fingers, like this," Before continuing Thalia ground her breasts in her ladies' back, pulling her shoulders forward and backward to make her breast rub against her back. So she could feel them more against her back and to make it more obvious to her mistress. "And have the arrow nest between your first two fingers."

Finished with the reanimation, Thalia removed her hands, backed away and looked at Artemis' back waiting to see if she had understood. "Artemis," Thalia said concern eminent in her voice, simultaneously another feminine voice called Artemis disapprovingly at the same time as Thalia. Artemis turned toward the two who called her, her eyes showed the whirlpool of emotions, trying to get processed in her mind.

"Aphrodite, wh-" Artemis was interrupted by her sister.

"Well Artemis, what are you still doing here?" Aphrodite asked grudgingly. "If you don't listen to yourself, I'll be going after him for you. He's gorgeous," Aphrodite paused dreamily. "You know I'll go for you, if you don't act and go."

Something must have gone off inside Artemis' mind since she began running out of the archery range. Before exiting Artemis turned toward her sister, "Thank you, Aphrodite." Her eyes turned toward Thalia, "go back to the cabin and stay there." The order was unquestionable so Thalia gulped and nodded. Taking to long, Aphrodite lifted her right hand towards Artemis and shook it, in a shooing manner telling her to be off.

Not wasting any extra time, Artemis turned and bolted, a few moments later she heard Aphrodite yell, "Ocean." Artemis ran at unbelievable speeds in the night sky, with her full moon shining brightly overhead. Artemis stopped a reasonable length away before entering the clearing.

"Uh, flirtatious naiads, just keep it, I am not coming after you." A male voice huffed in annoyance. Silence followed for a while, until Artemis finally emerged.

Perseus sat their on the fine white sand with his knees tucked to his chest, and to Artemis' eyes he seemed to be rocking softly. With Perseus' back to her, she could make out his shirtless form on the fine sand. His powerful arms wrapped around his legs to hold his knees up, made the muscle in his upper back and well built shoulders to bulge. Making him look more than capable of holding the sky up without even breaking a sweat.

Approaching him, she practically hit a heat wave, the night was quite warm. As Artemis approached him, with the heat of the night and the shinning moon overhead, she could see Perseus glistening with sweat. Artemis' heart quickened at the sight of him, but she willed her feet to continue.

Now at his side, she sat beside him facing the ever lapping tides, the ocean and the full moon accompanied by the stars directly overhead. "I love sitting out here at night," he spoke softly. Letting go of his legs to lean back on his arms, he stretched his legs forward now becoming flat on the sand. "It relaxes me, it's one of the only places where I can be calm and think clearly."

Turning to look at him, Artemis could clearly deduce that Perseus was at peace here; his features were soft, peaceful. Looking like this without his hardened face, Artemis was in bliss. Artemis turned to sit with her back to the Ocean, facing him, close against him. His soft, smooth face was better than the view behind her by a tenfold.

The sound of his voice resonated deep inside her, making her feel weak. "I can see that," she said in a soft coy voice. She couldn't believe she was becoming attached to him so quickly, at the high speed of an unmanned train.

The gaze from his deep sea green eyes penetrated her, impaling her with their power, making her breathing quicken. Haunting sounds from the woods carried in by the wind, mingling with the easy sound of the crashing waves, of his steady breathing. She had never felt quite this way before, she felt relaxed and safe in his gaze. But to her confusion at the same moment she felt relaxed and safe, she was tense.

Her eyes wandered from his, feasting on other places on his face: the angularity of his cheeks, the shape of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw, the curvature of his chin. Her eyes stopped on his luscious lips. Suddenly she was aware of how hot it actually was.

Probing his gaze again, she withdrew his favourite fruit and took a slow, juicy bite, dragging her teeth across the meat. His eyes never wavered from hers. Fluidly, teasingly and impulsively, she put the green apple to his mouth and held it there as he took a big, wet bite. That movement of his lips made her heart weak, if only he put his lips on hers like that, Artemis thought.

She could probably take him, he was a god now, he wasn't going to die, and her feelings towards him were only increasing. Why not? She reasoned her father would be happy that she found someone. But he could also banish Perseus, simply because she had fallen for him, a son of Poseidon. She also had her maiden oath to consider.

She ached at the thought of losing Perseus.

She pushed the apple harder on his pearl white teeth as she watch his eyes. Teasingly, she took away the apple from his mouth. Juice ran down his chin at an even pace. Slowly, purposefully, she leaned over and licked the sweet juice from his chin. Their faces were inches apart; her breaths feel in sync with his, quick and warm. She was so close to him that her eyes could scarcely focus on his.

She had to swallow the wetness which had formed in her mouth, by feelings tantalizing her with promise, rapidly gripping her with hot need.

Releasing the apple, she brought her fingers up to his mouth and watched, with her own tongue on her upper lip, as he let each finger slide into his mouth, gracefully sucking the juice off of her fingers as she offered them. The feel of the inside of his mouth, wet and warm, sent shivers up her spine.

A small moan escaped her, as she felt erotically the inside of his mouth. Her heart pounded in her ears. She ran her wet fingers down his chin, his neck, to his chest, lightly gliding them over the hills and mountains of him.

Coming to her knees above him, she placed a hand in the center of his chest as her eyes slide closed for a moment while gritting her teeth. Gently, but forcefully, she pushed him onto his back. He went easily, without complaint or protest lying in the soft sand. She leaned over him with her hand still on his chest for support. The feel did not entirely surprise her, the rigid hardness of his muscles, sheathed with velvety soft skin, the wetness of his sweat, the heat emanating from his core.

Leaving one knee pressed against his hip, she brought the other up between his legs. While looking into his eyes, her thick auburn hair cascaded down around his face as she supported herself with her hand still on his chest, not daring to move it, to lose the connection with his moist flesh.

Between her knees, the muscles in his thighs flexed, sending her pulse sky-rocketing. She had to open her mouth to get her breath. She lost herself in his penetrating eyes, eyes that sent fire raging through her.

She put her hand behind his strong neck, still holding herself up, away from him, with the other hand still on his chest. Her hand slipped into his thick messy raven black hair, tightening into a fist, holding his head to the ground.

A big, powerful hand slipped up over the tissue of her shirt, beginning to stroke the small of her back in little circles. Ever slowly, sliding up along the line of her spine, sending shivers though her, before coming to a designated stop between her shoulder blades. Artemis' eyes half closed flexed her back against his strong hand, wanting him to draw her to him. Her breathing came so fast, she was practically panting.

Little sounds could be heard escaping her with most of her breaths. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing against her hand. As he lay under her, she had never thought him to be so big until that moment. He towered over her small athletic build.

"I want you," she panted in a breathless whisper. She lowered her head. Her lips brushed against his.

A look of pain crossed before his eyes, "You know we cannot." Her head moved back a little. She ignored his comment, brought her lips back to his, another small moan escaped with her breath.

The hand on her back moved up over her shirt, took a fistful of her hair, gently pulling her head away from his. "Artemis please, don't do this. Look out towards the tides." He released his fistful of her hair so she could take a quick look, as a way to avert his pain filled eyes.

Bemusement filled her as she looked at the tides; they were huge approximately thrice as high as normal. She quickly looked back towards Perseus. He gave her a small smile, "You see the tides have always had a strong connection to the moon, getting pulled stronger when the moon is at her highest." He said in a philosophical tone. "But over the month and especially tonight, my willpower is continually crumbling, until my heart takes over my mind."

Artemis smiled with her eyes blurry from the threatening tears, "I don't care Perseus I love you." With that said her first tear rolled off her nose, dropping onto his cheek, before she buried herself in the grove of his neck. Strong arms wrapped themselves protectively around her.

Her hair tickled her ear by a soft whisper, "I love you, too."


	5. Day's Celebrations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. This chapter also has text pertaining to the Sword of Truth series, which I also don't own.

**Day's Celebrations**

Perseus awoke softly on the cool baby smooth white sand, under the dazzling moon making her way past the horizon. The gentle rhythmic beating of the waves lapping onto the shore could be heard relaxing his ever unrestrained thoughts. The forever intoxicating smells of the sea entering his lungs, as he breathed in the sweet aroma. Although mixed delicately into the scent of the sea, was the gentle aroma of the forest. He sensed warmth pressed against his right side and chest contradicting the coolness of the sand.

Perseus tilted his head ever so gently to see the pressure on his bare chest and stomach in the open of the night. Looking down upon his chest, his eyes were met by a messy array of beautiful lush auburn hair. A smile crossed his lips as he realized both Artemis and him silently feel asleep in the peacefulness of their confessions.

To not wake the beautiful goddess before him, Perseus lifted her up silently using magic he obtained as a god. Artemis floated silently into the air a few feet off the ground, enabling Perseus to stand up. Perseus gently placed his arms under the floating woman and took the load with his arms. The lean muscled woman was delicately placed in his arms, so Perseus teleported to Artemis' palace.

Once at the entrance of the palace, the doors seemed to sense the goddess and they opened of their own accord. Perseus was glad, since he would be able to do what he came for, had the doors stayed closed to him since he was at her palace he'd have a lot of explaining to do come mourning. Seeing as he would have placed the woman in his bedchamber.

Perseus was able to find Artemis' bedchamber with relative ease since her palace looked similar to his; simple and elegant. But like him, her palace clearly showed her domain, instead of having sand, Artemis seemed to have her vary own forest.

Perseus delicately placed her in bed, a bed fit for ten people, but a bed nevertheless. Gently to an extant were it looked like he was packaging something extremely fragile, which could break to pieces with a single touch, he tucked the goddess in. The woman in the huge bed and in the colossal bedchamber slightly shifted to the side, her body putting her automatically in a more comfortable position.

The god of Tides smiled slightly at the sight before him, before taking his leave. Perseus leaned forward over the goddess and pressed his lips lightly to her brows. The light kiss to his delight was enough to cause a grin to spread on the goddess' flawless face within her slumber. With that magnificent sight being seared into his mind, he dissolved in a sea breeze, slightly tinting the aroma of the trees and forest with a slight smell of the sea.

Perseus appeared on the beach he had fallen asleep on. His small shining smile soon turned into his famous crooked grin by seeing the moon. Even if the moon had a few hours before the sky was taken over by Apollo for the day, the moon shone so brightly it seemed capable of giving him moonburn. The domains of the gods and goddess' were reflected greatly on the god or goddess' emotions, seeing the moon shine so brightly he knew Artemis was happier than she'd been in years.

Perseus sat their on the sand for approximately two hours before the sky turned a dark blue, and the horizon was a beautiful purplish pink. Artemis should be about to wake up, since it would be six o'clock in just under an hour. She was always an early riser. Appraising the magnificent sunrise, Perseus' thoughts drifted to Artemis.

"Hello Perseus, up and early I see." Perseus turned toward the god of Messengers.

"Hello Hermes, it appears that I don't need as much sleep," Perseus smiled. "You probably have a message for me, not stopping off for a friendly visit."

"Unfortunately I can't watch the sunrise with you," Hermes smiled apologetically.

Perseus breathed a sigh, "I was hoping for the latter, so what is this message?"

"Zeus wants to speak with you; I believe he asked for you this early to send you here before the kids rise. Don't think he knows you've been here for a little over two weeks."

"Alright thanks Hermes," Hermes nodded in acknowledgement and they both teleported elsewhere. Perseus in front of the throne room, Hermes probably anywhere from sending a message to playing a prank.

Perseus dissolved into a sea breeze, heading off towards the throne room, where he would find the king of the gods sitting on his throne awaiting for him. Arriving at the doors to the throne room, he opened one of the well kept doors, as not even a little squeak from the hinges could be heard. The first thing he saw slipping into the throne room was the back of his own throne, made of the purest marble.

Continuing on his way, Perseus arrived in the center of the throne room bowed to Lord Zeus and sat on his own throne.

"Ah, Perseus, I presume your training with my son and daughter is complete?" Zeus asked albeit Perseus already knew where this was heading.

"No Lord Zeus, I have yet to complete in my archery training with Artemis. I took control of Dionysus' position at camp over two weeks ago, staying in my palace or getting ambushed by goddess' while on Olympus doing nothing grew tiresome. "

"Oh... What happened to Apollo?" Zeus asked realizing Perseus hadn't mentioned the sun god.

"Apollo's shenanigans where pleasant at first, but with everything there are always new problems, the two hottest gods as Aphrodite stats, in a bar at the same day of the week and hour attracts quite a few goddesses' and women. Apollo is fun and loving, but he had no say in my training as he took no part in it." Perseus stated matter-of-factly.

With that said Perseus turned to Zeus, nodding to him in leave. Before he could take his leave, Dionysus appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"Father, I've come with a proposition. With Perseus as a god, an Olympian no less, I'd like to test his skills and to properly congratulate him, with this." Dionysus made a flourish of his right hand and a pamphlet appeared in Zeus' hands. Zeus examined the pamphlet briefly and looked back up to his son.

"We could also hold a party afterwards to relieve the other gods of stress; I know most goddesses will attend if Perseus we're to accept." Dionysus added quickly. Zeus being dramatic lifted the pamphlet out of his hands with the air and made it float towards Dionysus. Zeus watched his son's expression who was promptly watching the slowly lingering pamphlet before him.

After the unbearable unease, Zeus continued the pamphlets track over Dionysus heading towards Perseus who still sat on his throne, who'd quietly listened to what Dionysus had to say. Dionysus hadn't noticed Perseus in his throne, but following the pamphlet over his head and behind him, caused him to turn around for his sight to fall upon Perseus.

Once Dionysus saw Perseus had been there the whole time, Perseus gave him an amused grin. "I could simply marvel at the thought of relaxation and partying with family," Perseus said sarcastically. "But what is this test?"

The pamphlet descended into Perseus' lap and the bold letters of the title rang through his mind: International Surfing Competition. "How's a surfing competition supposed to test my skills?" Perseus asked baffled.

"Well Perseus you are the god of Tides and well surfing is part of your domain, plus I haven't done a party on the beach in quite some time, it would make your godhood more official, seeing as it's close to your domain." Dionysus said with a pleading look wanting badly to party, officially for the first time without having to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Well I would personally love to compete in this," Perseus held up the pamphlet shaking it. "And of course party afterwards, but I must ask of you two things." Dionysus nodded his head acceptingly, waiting for the two favours.

"First I need you to get me into the competition, since I don't have the time and it's today." Perseus' expression turned to one of amusement before continuing. "Also if Apollo gets upset, it's your fault not mine."

Zeus' suspicion got the better of him, "Why would Apollo be upset."

"Please Zeus even you know your son is a man whore and well look at me, I'll be shirtless all day." Perseus said jokingly even if it was curtain that Apollo would not get every available girl surrounding him all day. Perseus was not giving himself the notice he would get later that day at the competition, albeit he didn't know that.

With that Perseus evaporated in a salty sea breeze, returning to the beach for the few minutes to relax and recuperate. Artemis arrived a few minutes later, snuggling up by his side to watch the sunrise. Giving his body that comforting warmth he'd gotten that morning when he awoke.

Once Artemis was well installed by his side, "Perseus may I ask you a question?" She asked with sparkling eyes which he'd never seen until then.

Perseus nodding for her to continue, "When I woke, I woke in my bed with a grin plastered on my face and your scent on me and in my room. D-did anything o-occur between u-us l-last night?" She stuttered the end not sure of the answer.

Perseus smiled reassuringly before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her head to his firm chest. "Only what we said to each other last night, we fell asleep on the beach. I woke early with your warmth against me," Artemis blushed knowing what he was implying. "Picking you up I transported both of us to your palace and tucked you in, before slipping away I kissed you brows, which to my delight placed a grin on you till you awoke." Perseus answered honestly to the beautiful woman in his arms.

Instead of replying the young woman with auburn hair and silver eyes, just pressed her head harder to his chest, making his upper body slowly descend to the sand. Once his back was on the sand, Artemis removed her hands from behind his back, resting the left on his right shoulder and her right hand over his heart. Wrapping her right leg under his right thigh and yawning, Perseus suddenly understood what she was doing.

Before he new it Artemis was back to sleep in his arms, deciding it was alright to let her sleep. Perseus lifted his head and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms protectively and comfortingly. He lay back down absorbing the moment for two hours before he felt her stir, one hour before breakfast.

Artemis raised her head, her eyes dreamily looking at the man who had his arms around her. Sighing contently with happiness in having the best rest of her life, Artemis stretched her arms and legs. With her stretching complete, Artemis coiled her arms behind the small of his back, simply enjoying Perseus' presence.

With Artemis finally awake and campers soon to arise for breakfast, Perseus was able to lift Artemis and him self off the ground, since his thigh was free. Artemis though did not intend on letting him go. Since her head was still pressed to his chest, her arms coiled around his stomach and lower back and her feet dragging the ground resisting him.

Knowing he'd never make in to the pavilion since he'd have to drag her up, with her feet promptly trying to slow him down. His poor grip on her would be a nightmare to get to the pavilion. Quickly he boosted her up, with his right forearm under her bum.

Soon after her surprise, Artemis placed her arms around his neck and lowered her head into her own arms. Making Perseus' job easier in his efforts to walk toward the pavilion, Artemis also wrapped her legs around his lower back.

Just before entering the pavilion Artemis detached herself from Perseus, allowing him to lower her to the ground before they entered the pavilion. The rest of the day was uneventful, until noon once Dionysus appeared taking Perseus and Artemis to the throne room.

Artemis was suspicious as to why Dionysus was the one to take them to Olympus. Nonetheless she let Dionysus take her to the throne room, she of all the other gods and goddesses was the only one with no idea to what was happening. Perseus had just forgotten to bring it up to her.

Her suspicion peaked when they arrived in the throne room and not just the Olympians were there, but all the gods and goddesses.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

Zeus looked at her bewildered, "You've been with Perseus all morning and he hasn't told you?"

"I forgot," Perseus said when she regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

Zeus thankfully saved Perseus from the hot water overflowing, "Dionysus has asked to celebrate the god of Tides correctly, even if I'm still pretty sure that the main reason for this is his early retirement of Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, and what has Dionysus proposed?"

Without responding to his daughter, Zeus transported everyone to the surfing competition. Once they arrived on the beach, Perseus knew the competition had already begun.

Perseus watched the boy of sixteen or seventeen surf a wave. Even without touching a surfboard in his life, as Perseus watched the young man pull off stunts, he knew everything like a second skin. Watching the young man pull off his tricks, he realized part of his mind analyzing and calculating the young surfer. Observing the boy, he could sense the faulting in his footing, the impatience of his stunts, the stunts themselves, and multiple other things applied with the boy's task.

The wave arrived at the beach shore signalling the end of the kid's attempt, turning around Perseus realized he'd been in a trance. All the other gods had left, examining the perimeter, Perseus spotted Artemis playing beach volley ball.

Albeit as he approached her, his pace slowed as his sight became extremely accurate like a digital camera, to imprint the sight forever in his memory. For the first and probably last time in his life, Perseus saw Artemis in a bikini, a beautifully crafted silver two piece bikini. Taking his pulsing eyes off her to not seem a pervert, Perseus looked at the people playing with and against her.

Zeus was to her left, and having the stress depleted from his system, he actually looked playful and happy. Perseus soon understood his playfulness and happiness, when Aphrodite (to the right of Artemis) called the score before serving the ball.

The score was 12-7 for them, so naturally Zeus beating Poseidon at something would make him happy. Approaching them he asked if he could join.

"Of course Perseus, you can take my spot." Artemis said signalling over to her.

"No need Artemis," he replied passing next to her. "With the teams unbalanced I'll join my father and Apollo."

"Unbalanced..." She said bewildered until she saw the mortal, on the other team turn and leave without a word. She looked back at Perseus with slanted eyebrows.

"Nice bikini by the way, Artemis." Perseus said nonchalantly trying to direct her back to the game. Knowing she wanted to leave and hide, his making the mortal leave made her attempt at departure harder.

Perseus saw Artemis turn a deep shade of red before he stepped under the net and went beside Apollo. Once in position Apollo threw Perseus' the volley ball to continue the game. Placing his left foot forward, his right foot back, Perseus threw the volley ball straight up with his left hand.

Unfortunately before he could swing his right arm forward to make his serve, Aphrodite shrieked. "Perseus you can't serve that ball now, you're not decent!" She yelled aghast.

Zeus and Poseidon both groaned. Realization dawned on Perseus, "Ah so that's how Artemis got in that outfit."

Artemis groaned in response. "Okay then Aphrodite what would you have me wear?"

Apollo gasped, looking highly shocked, "Your g-going to a-agree with h-her?"

"Why not, I know I'll have to in the end and it'll stop her from pestering me."

Everyone nodded in kind realizing the logic of the sentiment. Aphrodite squealed excitedly and an outstanding blue-green swim trunk popped into Perseus' hand. Perseus zapped the shorts onto him self, but kept his white shirt on.

"Perseus your shirt?" Aphrodite question and demanded.

"Now what would be the fun in that Aphrodite, if I'm to undress before you?" Perseus paused dramatically, smiling in triumph at the expression Aphrodite adapted after what he said. "I'll at least have the pleasure to score a point in the process."

Artemis and Aphrodite's eyes bulged outward, staring at Perseus. Apollo started laughing, once he saw the ladies' faces' after they saw Perseus slowly start to raise his white muscle shirt over his head.

After only a few seconds, which to Aphrodite seemed like several excruciating minutes she began whimpering wanting the teasing to stop. Laughter erupted from Zeus and Poseidon after hearing her whimper. Perseus, pleased with his performance, flexed all the while pulling the shirt completely off and tossing it to the side.

After three clean swift serves, Zeus called for a break. Since his team was composed of himself, Artemis and Aphrodite were still stunned from Perseus' small performance.

Perseus slightly worried called to them, "Artemis, Aphrodite are you both alright."

Both nodded absentmindedly and said together maybe a break would be good. Perseus sighed in relief before, hearing his name clearly announced. "Well that's must be my cue." Perseus told them as a surfboard popped by his side.

"You're in the competition?" Aphrodite said gleefully before pulling Artemis with her. "Dionysus didn't tell us that, we'll go find the goddesses to inform them." Aphrodite said eyes shining once she saw the bemused look Perseus gave her before running off, with Artemis painfully following behind.

Perseus made his way toward the judges and the ocean, with every female's eye's never leaving him. He arrived at the judges and they nodded apprehensively noting that he was here and that he could begin.

Perseus placed his board in the water and started to paddle pulling himself further from the shore. While on the board, Perseus felt the upcoming task was completely natural. It felt like breathing and eating, the hard wooden board against his torso felt like one of his organs. It just belonged, his mind wandered to making the perfect wave to ride and making the best tricks to show the people now crowding the beach.

Perseus faintly remembered only the end of his run, he was surfing a huge wave. For his final trick he went into the wave tunnel and the wave acted like giant jaws. The wave closed around him eating him whole. Once Perseus was completely hidden inside the wave, he bent forward gripping both sides of his board.

Using his powers, Perseus shot himself upward out of the wave, at the last moment just before resurfacing. Perseus gave his board tail a small twist, so as he was propelled out of the wave his twist continued fulfilling three full revolutions, before he landed on the crumbling wave.

Perseus continued to ride the ever breaking down wave until he was fully on the beach. Not a sound could be heard from all the probing gazes as they stared at the god of Tides. Albeit most didn't know that, since they were mortal.

Perseus cleared his throat out of discomfort. He stepped off the surfboard and picked it up in his right arm. Everyone seemed to come out of their trance after Aphrodite quietly said, "wow." With that said everyone burst into screams and applauses.

Perseus decided to give the second best surfer at the competition a prize of his own. Perseus made his way to the judges table and plucked a black water proof marker. Before he made it back to the center where he previously landed, Perseus inspected his scores. 11-11-11, Perseus smiled happily since the highest you could get was a 10.

Perseus signed his board, and stabbed it into the sand so it would hold itself up. Before he could announce what he was doing the sun blazed blinding everyone on the beach. Once the sun's rays reduced and people could see again, the signed surfboard was gone.

Perseus turned to the bewildered crowd, "Sorry, it was supposed to be a prize for the second best competitor, but my board's gone." he gestured to the empty area where the board was.

In the end Perseus signed the second best competitor's board, and not at all to his surprise, had Apollo strolled in soon after. Dionysus afterwards held this huge party on the beach and let the mortals attend, at around eleven Perseus decided he should probably leave.

Unfortunately Artemis followed him, before he could transport himself to his palace and fall asleep on his bed. Artemis grabbed his arm from behind and transported both to her personally archery range. Perseus groaned.

"What's wrong Perseus," Artemis asked worriedly.

"Do we have to train today?" Perseus replied, pouting childishly.

Artemis let lose a soft, good-natured laugh, "Of course, we have yet to train today." Perseus sighed in defeat. "You have yet to prove proper concentration, now here." She motioned for him to take the bow, which just appeared in her hand.

Perseus took the bow and lined up towards the target. He was about to notched an arrow, until he heard Artemis mutter, "This is going to be a long night."

"Just because my footing and aim is terrible doesn't mean my concentration is. You probably need just as much concentration with a sword, as you do with a bow. You can personally try to your hearts contempt to distract me. Just know that I won't budge at all."

Before she could speak, Perseus notched an arrow, drew back, aimed and fired. She let him shoot several arrows, to let him warm up. In almost a month with Artemis' training, Perseus hit the target a lot more regularly.

She decided it was time to put his skills to the test. Artemis stepped up close behind him. Once he had the bowstring drawn, Artemis attacked his ribs and stomach. He didn't even flinch: he shot just like before (not very well). Only after did the arrow leave the bow did Perseus laugh and squirm. Perseus continued to shot arrow after arrow, all the while Artemis tried to distract him. She kept trying as he shot, but every time was unsuccessful in distracting him from shooting his bow. She became more determined. If tickling wouldn't work, she would just have to try something else. No matter what it took, she would end up distracting him at one point.

Artemis pressed up harder against his back as he concentrated on aiming and smoothly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. She quickly ran her hand over his chest. His yielding skin was taut over his firm, hard muscles.

She unbuttoned more buttons to better extend her reach. She ran one hand over his chest, while the other roamed his stomach freely. Perseus kept on shooting. Artemis started to forget distracting him, as she let a trail of soft kisses on the back of his neck. He giggled and hunched his shoulders after the arrow was away. He notched another arrow. Finally Artemis had fully undone all the buttons and was feeling Perseus' entire torso, all the way to his shorts. She ran both hands on his front, one high and one low. She couldn't break his concentration. He kept on shooting.

She decided she was going to win this game. She smiled as she pressed harder against his still form and reached farther.

"Artemis!" He gasped. "Artemis... That's not fair." He still had the bowstring drawn, but his aim was beginning to wander.

She gently drew his earlobe in between her teeth and seductively kissed his ear. "You said I had no chance in distracting you that you would not budge. That you could shot no matter what was happening." She whispered as she pushed her hand farther.

"Artemis..." His voice was high and strained. "That's not fair... That's cheating!"

"Nothing would distract you. That's what you told me, and I had told you need to be able to shot under pressure." She ran her tongue inside his ear. "Can you make the shot?"

"Artemis..." Perseus panted. "You're cheating..."

She gave a throaty laugh and squeezed. Perseus gasped and released the bowstring. By its flight she knew it would be pointless to look for that arrow.

"I think you missed." She breathed in his ear.

Dropping his bow, he twisted around to face her. His face was beet red as he enclosed her in his arms. He kissed her ear. The touch of his lips on her ear made her gasp. She held on tight as he pulled the hair away and put his mouth to her neck. She hunched her shoulders against his face as she half moaned, half laughed as the world began to tilt, soon after she found herself on the ground under Perseus.

She wrapped her around his neck as his lips finally covered hers. Just as she began to wonder when his hands were going to get even for what she'd done. Perseus leapt to his feet and uncapped his pen in a rush. The pen elongated, until the famous sword riptide shone in his hand. His shirt left open in the soft breeze.

The passion in his eyes, were soon replaced by readiness and caution. Bemused Artemis pushed herself on her elbows. "What's wrong, Perseus?"

He cautiously scanned the area before responding. "Something is coming." Just as he said this, the area near them started to darken. The presence Perseus could sense was ancient and very powerful. All he didn't know was who this presence belonged too.


	6. Different Day on Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

**Different Day on Olympus**

Olympus at such an un-lively hour was sombre, quiet and devoid of any and all activity. The morning fog was so dense; it almost felt scoop-able. The marble buildings all over the city were mostly unmarred. The few that had been destroyed or damaged during the war three years ago had been rebuilt or were being rebuilt. Steady smoke rose from a few of the houses sounding the city, promptly showing sigh that it was a chilly mourning.

All that could be heard throughout the city of Olympus were steady footsteps hitting the stone streets. Aphrodite roamed the streets of Olympus at a steady pace, stuck in her world of thoughts. Her breath could be lightly seen in the cool mourning air on Olympus. Albeit even if all that could be heard were her high heels hitting stone at timed intervals, Olympus had narrowly two people roaming it.

Aphrodite still in her pondering thoughts didn't hear the faint footstep approaching her. Her thoughts were only interrupted when she blindly turned a corner, getting stopped short by colliding with the person.

"Oomph..." Aphrodite stated as she landed on her behind after bumping into the person. "Sorry Artemis..." She grumbled rising all the while rubbing her behind with a free hand.

"What are you doing on Olympus? Shouldn't you be with Perseus at Camp Half-Blood?" Aphrodite asked winking suggestively.

Artemis' facial expression contorted as she grimaced at such a prospect. "Why would I willingly want to spend my time with that man?" Artemis shifted slightly at Aphrodite's perplexed look. "His month with me is complete; I am packing necessities before I gather my hunters for the hunt."

Aphrodite could sense something utterly wrong with Artemis' behaviour towards Perseus. She uncomprehendingly murmured, "Your love aura towards Perseus has changed overnight, what's left is distaste and hate." Artemis didn't even notice Aphrodite speak, she simply continued speaking.

"He's just a male pig, like my repulsive and annoying brother."

Apollo appeared beside the two goddesses, his face was contorted into a hurt expression. "That was highly un-called for," Apollo replied his voice tinted with pain.

Artemis was genuinely surprised with her twins answer. Usually he would reply sarcastically, in a pouting manner, or just continue to annoy her even more. Now his tone filled with pain, actually sounded sincere, not at all teasing or fake.

Artemis let loose an exasperated sigh, "Sorry Apollo, I was just frustrated. Aphrodite knows I despise men and still is keen about asking me why I am not with Perseus."

Apollo looked thoughtful for a moment, as if making a clinical judgement on Artemis because of her statement. "Well honestly, seeing what I saw yesterday. I would also reckon that you like the man."

Artemis looked disbelievingly at her twin brother, "What!" Artemis took a careful step back from the two, looking at both with a critical eye. She was about to ask both if they'd gone mentally ill, before Apollo spoke.

"Well why else did you concur with Aphrodite and allowed her to put that revealing bikini?" Apollo regarded her intensely, requisitioning an answer. Under his breath he muttered, "Or _'a'_ bathing suit for that matter."

Artemis stuttered dumbfounded, not remembering which means Aphrodite used to get her into a bikini.

Aphrodite automatically began to drag Artemis by the arm. "Hey! What are you doing? Where are you taking me Aphrodite?" Artemis yelled bemused.

"I'm taking you to your father, something is very wrong with you." Aphrodite turned to Artemis with concern.

"And what's wrong with me?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid someone has changed your memories and most devastatingly also your feelings, everything directly connected with Perseus." With that Aphrodite resumed her pulling on Artemis' arm, bringing her towards the throne room. Albeit Artemis was not making much resistance as she was deep in though to what Aphrodite had said.

Artemis finally came upon something to further confuse her in her world of thoughts, Perseus' throne, lucky for her it lasted simple seconds. Her father Zeus was before her in his throne looking utterly bored. Zeus regarded all three of them detachedly, not really looking forward to whatever they had come to him about.

Zeus inhaled loudly, before releasing his intake of oxygen in a long, wearisome sigh. "What did Apollo do now," Zeus asked regarding the two goddesses.

Apollo's expression turned incredulous. "Why do every time Hermes or I come before you father, without the winter or summer solstices, do you assume we've done something wrong?"

Zeus was about to make a flippant remark, though Apollo sensed this and just told him why they were before him in the first place. "Father, something's wrong with Artemis."

Zeus' eyebrows instantly scrunched together in concern. "What's wrong with Artemis?"

Apollo shrunk away from Zeus' withering glare, turning to look at Aphrodite, wanting her to explain Artemis' predicament. "Someone has changed and altered most of your daughter's memories and feelings/emotions." Aphrodite said truthfully. "All of which pertaining to Perseus." Aphrodite mentioned the last part rather sadly.

"And how do you know this?" Zeus asked sceptically, not wanting to trust their word.

Aphrodite's expression became disapproving, "I am the Goddess of Love, feelings and emotions are what I do. All those emotions and feelings that used to circle inside her disappeared suddenly, with Perseus nowhere to be found, making everything seem pretty suspicious."

"It's not that difficult to figure out..." Aphrodite murmured softly, causing Apollo beside her to stifle a laugh. Before Zeus could ask Aphrodite what that was, a sea mist began to increasingly thicken in the center of the throne room.

Once the sea scent mist dissipated, Poseidon stood where the mist had been with a distressed and worried expression. "I can't find my son." His voice was filled with anxiety and directed at his brother.

"What do you mean, Poseidon?"

"I mean my son is no longer on Earth." Poseidon's anxiety only thickened with his choice of words, causing him to take increasingly rapid breaths releasing them through his nasal cavity. "The tides have gone dejected and gloomy, having lost their Lord. I have searched camp and his palace but he is no where to be found. As a demigod I was able to tell where he was, because his scent would increase when touching water or particularly the sea. As a god I could sense him even without him touching water, but now his scent is blank to me."

Zeus took his brother seriously as he knew Poseidon would never joke about such things, concerning his son. "This could cause a troublesome amount of problems." Zeus' words were droned out by Poseidon asking the three other gods why they where present.

All Aphrodite had to say was Perseus and Artemis and Poseidon caught on. Though Artemis' reaction did surprise him, for he had started to feel the waves getting increasingly stronger at night.

"What's Perseus have to do with me!" Artemis shrieked. "I told you before I want nothing to do with that man."

Zeus looked generally surprised also, as he too had felt the growing connection his daughter was having toward the spawn of Poseidon.

"Apollo go, and get your brother." Zeus turned toward his brother with a saddened expression. "I afraid that if Hermes can't find him, we'll have to hope that it was for the best, for no one will be able to find him."

After hearing the name Hermes, which terminated all sense of plausibility, Apollo disappeared in a blinding flash of yellow light, to soon after re-appear with his brother beside him.

"Yes, father." Hermes asked ignorantly of the current situation.

"Son, I want you to send a message to Perseus." Zeus replied steadily.

"And what message would that be?" Hermes asked questioningly.

Zeus though about it, and soon after a few seconds of pondering a sealed letter appeared in Hermes' hand, with Perseus' name written on it.

Hermes disappeared in a flash of light to re-appear in the throne room, only father away from his initial position. Bewilderment was honestly carved right into the features of the god; he was so confused by the occurrence of the recent event.

"What just happened, when I attempted transporting the message...?" He seemed to stutter unable to describe what had just happened. "I was just unable to, like I was externally blocked."

Poseidon responded in a haphazardly way, with a voice filled with dolefulness. "As I have said before, my son has abruptly vanished from the face of earth."

Zeus released a sorrow filled sigh before speaking to his brother, "I am sorry for your loss brother, hopefully this was for the best and not the worst."

Poseidon looked down to the white marble floor supporting his feet and gave his brother a grim nod.

"Hermes," Zeus called with a new sense of determination. "Gather the other Olympians; we'll be holding an emergency meeting." Hermes gave the king of gods a resolute nod, before disappearing in flash of light.

Soon after all except one god, were all silently sitting in their respectful thrones. A heavy silence fell upon the deities as most had no clue what was going on, only a select few new the justification for the sudden meeting. Although many eyes where surveying the empty white marble throne, with designs associated with the god with which it belonged to.

"Where's Perseus?" Athena inquired, breaking through the thick silence.

"Said person is why we are all here." Zeus answered.

Athena was about to ask what was wrong with Perseus, but Poseidon cut her off, stating sourly. "My son has vanished off the face of Earth."

Silence again replaced all noise in the council room, as every new deity to hear this contemplated his meaning.

Zeus cleared his throat through the silence, making everyone look toward him. "With Perseus gone, Camp Half-Blood cannot be run by only Chiron, too many children are entering the gates everyday."

"No way, father. I am not going back there." Dionysus fumed in rage.

"Zeus looked sternly at Dionysus, "Did I mention making you Camp Director, again?" Dionysus shook his head. "Then be quiet and let me finish!"

"I propose that we make the strongest children of their respectful cabins, who are most probably already the cabin councillors, immortal. So they would be able to teach and train their siblings helping Chiron out, plus they are the most qualified to teach their own siblings in the use of their powers. All in favour?"

"Why would we want stronger demigods' father." Athena asked curiously.

"Demigods are our army we need them at their best potential possible, with Perseus' sudden disappearance, getting ready for anything and everything would be wise don't you think?" Athena nodded in understanding, and lifted her hand accepting to the idea of having immortal demigods to coach and lead their siblings in whatever needed.

Soon every god and goddess was leaving to go get their best son or daughter, the cabin councillor, to become the immortal demigods. All except Hera and Artemis, who had no children of their own.

Shortly after the gods and goddess' had departed to find who would become the immortal demigod, came back, each with a son or daughter.

Athena arrived in the council chambers with Annabeth Chase, Apollo with Will Solace, whom was holding hands with Annabeth. Ares appeared with Clarisse La Rue. Aphrodite with Crystal Beach, Hermes with the Stoll's, Demeter with Katie Gardner, Dionysus with Pollux, Hephaestus with Leo, Hades with Nico Di Angelo.

Poseidon's son who was not yet of age to attend Camp Half-Blood, had to go around the world to get his 10 year old son; Ryan Waters in Australia. Zeus' child who was also not of age to attend Camp had to go around the world also, to get her to the council. Her name was Julia Sky; she had not long ago turned 9 in New Zealand.

"Now demigods, you know the implications for being here right now. You will be immortal, non-dying, as the teachers for your fellow brothers and sisters. You will also be called upon first and foremost when in dire need. Now if you still want this prestigious position, please stand in the center of the council room. So we may begin."

With every god and goddess seated in their thrones and the chosen demigods in the center, Zeus began to chant; as his chanting lengthened a bright light began to encircle the demigods in the center of the chamber. After the light completely died down, the demigods could be seen in the center of the council chambers, as if nothing had even occurred.

Before Zeus could formally congratulate and announce the official immortal councillors of Camp Half-Blood, a lime green mist began to fill the throne room. Once the only thing anyone saw in their vision was lime green mist, a spine shivering voice filled their minds speaking in Ancient Greek.

_Centuries they have waited;_

_To initiate what has been planned._

_Angered enemies assemble;_

_To renew their dread filled persistent charge._

_Millennia he has restlessly trained;_

_To become the focal point of all things balanced._

_Vengeful principles have attracted darkness;_

_To dispose of all their petty foreboding misconceptions._

Once the mist began to dissipate, Artemis suddenly fell to the marble flooring shrinking down in size, clutching her head in exquisite pain. Only after the mist had totally dissipated from the throne room, did Artemis' tense muscles relax and her breathing evened out, until she began to cry.

"Aphrodite, Apollo get her out of here see what's wrong." Zeus called from his throne. He looked out towards the others in the room, "as I thought the next great Olympian prophecy has been issued."

With Artemis in Aphrodite's arms, her crying only intensify when she turned to face Perseus' throne to leave. "He's gone."

Even if the three had passed the throne of Perseus, the heavy sobs could still be heard inside the council chambers. They also clearly heard what Aphrodite said next, "your feelings for the man have suddenly come back." The tone Aphrodite used clearly indicated that she was wide-eyed and shocked.

"Lord Zeus? If I can speak for the other demigods what did Artemis and Aphrodite mean?" Annabeth asked curiously, but still respectfully.

"What Artemis meant is just as she said it; the great son of Poseidon has fallen off the face of Earth, nowhere to be found."

"What? But I am right here." Ryan, the young son of Poseidon said bemused.

"He is talking about Perseus, the owner of that throne." Poseidon said with sympathy toward his son as he pointed to the empty throne.

"What about what my mother said?" Crystal asked.

"How are you the councillor of the Aphrodite cabin?" Athena asked the young girl, she knew that in the Aphrodite cabin there were quite a few children older than her.

"I became cabin councillor after I defeated Drew in a duel for the position as cabin councillor. Drew became councillor again after she drugged Jasmine and tricked her into duelling, causing her to lose easily. With all my training by Lord Perseus and Annabeth I was able to easily gain the position."

Athena gave the young daughter of Aphrodite a congratulating smile at the achievement.

Everyone turned to Zeus as he answered the previous question. "What Aphrodite meant was that Artemis had finally taken interest in a man after all these years."

"She was in love with him Zeus, not taking interest into him. Every night I could sense the waves becoming increasingly stronger." Poseidon interjected.

Zeus sighed disappointedly, "I know Poseidon, and I could also sense the growing connection my daughter had towards your son." He turned back to the others, "We believe that when Perseus was taken, she had her memories and feeling wiped. Although it seems that the mist has brought back those feelings that were taken from her."

The demigods nodded in acknowledgement, and Poseidon's eyes widened to the size of diner plates. He soon dashed out of the throne room, leaving all deities and demigods confused.

Minutes after his depart, Poseidon re-entered the throne room even more depressed than he'd previously been. He spoke flatly to the questioning eyes, "Her feelings for my son have become what they were, but she doesn't remember that night when he disappeared. All she does seem to know is that she was with him when he had to leave."

Zeus gently patted his brother's arm, "You must think positively Poseidon, you and I both know he will return. Also Artemis said he had to leave, not that he was taken by an unexplainable evil."

Poseidon sighed unhappily. "Do not let these thoughts affect you any longer Poseidon, he will return." Zeus said softly.


	7. Dark Tides

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

**Dark Tides**

Even from a distance, a distance innumerable and uncountable by any known being alive, Helix was being weighed down in his sorrow and grief. Even from this unimaginably far and distant place, a pang of pain still struck at his heart all the time. Within the very darkness, Helix could still feel his dejected and gloomy tides calling out to him, wanting him to come back. He could still see his loved ones and love, from which he had to depart from. Even from the darkness that he now resided in.

He could still clearly remember the day, that day, which he was taken into the darkness, the nothingness that all beings call the void.

* Flashback *

_"What's wrong, Perseus?" Artemis responded bemused by his sudden change of emotion._

_He cautiously scanned the area before responding. "Something is coming." Just as he said this, the area near them started to darken. The presence Perseus could sense was ancient and very powerful. All he didn't know, was who this powerful presence belonged too._

_The darkness before them, surrounding them, continued to progressively thicken. The darkness became so thick in volume that it blotted out the stars and moon. The stars and moon, no longer able to penetrate through the darkness, turned the darkness into an opaque dome of sulky, sombre blackness. Devoid of everything, all Perseus could keep hold to him; to remain sane was Artemis, who was also inside the dome with him, clutching his side. All that could be seen in their fields of vision were the gloomy black walls of the dome, the nothingness that seemed to seep out into the world, enclosing them into the shell it created._

_Once everything came to a pause all seemed to calm down and become relaxing, not entirely the same sensation they'd felt moments before, the slow dread of darkness that was about to suck them whole, into a new dimension. One blank with nothingness and darkness, the feeling of great evil, seemed to have been shifted to become welcoming and calm, like time was not an issue._

_After the calmness had finally settled around the two deities, a rip through the very fabric of nature started to tear. The tear in the fabric of life continued to open at a constant rate, until the rip looked like a drought had occurred in a desert, making the ground crumble in places leaving a leaving a relatively oval tear with smaller rips appearing in the sides. Both looked quite similar to Perseus, the only unexplainable difference was the entourage, and that the rip seemed to suck the very light out of the environment they were standing in, which was a dome of darkness. But the dome surrounding them seemed pale in comparison to the black coming from within the tear._

_A chilling voice emitted from within that tear of beyond pure blackness, calling out to them. Albeit the voice was chilling Perseus' spine cold, it was altogether different from some voices he'd heard beforehand. Unlike the jagged knife blade voice of Kronos being dragged onto a sheet of metal, this voice was unnerving by the depth and knowledge it possessed, the power. This was a voice seen on a long trusted elder deeming great respect, although even that simple comparison seemed hollow and unbalanced. _

_"Perseus, thy have come for thee."_

_If just the voice of such a being made Perseus seem like an ant in liken, he did not thrill the visit he would soon obtain, by its owner. _

_Albeit the anxiety and nervousness just the voice was giving Perseus, something seemed to trigger in the far recesses of his mind. A long lost memory, that probably would have never surfaced without hearing said voice. Perseus his long lost memories resurfacing, suddenly dropped into a deep bow, one knew touching the ground. _

_To Artemis it seemed as though Perseus was waiting to be knighted before his trusted king. Still unsure of the current event unfolding before her, she dropped into a similar bow to Perseus. Except while he knew what he was doing, and why. She was just utterly confused, taking to Perseus' example out of uncertainty. _

_The voice spoke anew, although this time it was most clearly directed towards Artemis. While the voice emitted from everywhere within the dome of darkness, it progressively concentrated to just a few feet away from the two kneeling deities. _

_"Why do thee, kneel? If thou has no comprehension to who thou, is kneeling to?" _

_Artemis lifted her eyes towards the person, now that she could see Italian leather shoes, she knew they would belong to the voice of the being above her. _

_"I follow his example as I know who the man is," Artemis said, gesturing to Perseus beside her who still had his head bowed. "By the relative speed to which Perseus bowed to you, it seemed the wise choice to also bow." _

_"Um," the male voice of the man resounded, interested to her statement. "And why would the speed to which Perseus bowed, trigger any significant cause to bow to thy?"_

_"Like I said, I know the man. You know it is good cause to bow to the person to which he bowed without hesitation, when he hesitates to bow before the King of the Gods."_

_A deep rumble came from above as the man gave a long heart felt laugh, filled with such kindness and care, that all fear this being projected at first simply evaporated. "Thy like this young woman, Helix." The man said towards Perseus, with a big smile, his stars for eyes providing the true worth of his smile._

_"Yes, father. I like her also." Perseus said, staring intently at Artemis. Artemis stared back with equal intensively, but with tears of joy and bewilderment tainting her beautiful silver eyes. His eyes though soon began to close and his head droop, in shame. Artemis' gaze finally free of Perseus' powerful locking gaze, she turned her eyes up to the man shrouded in black, as he had begun to speak. _

_"Unfortunately thy son, thou time has come," A smile was no longer visible on the man's face, and his eyes were now dull, the stars no longer shining as brightly._

_Artemis' head swerved back and forth, like a twist seat, often seen in bars. Confused in her ignorance of the man before her, her head went from the man to Perseus to back again, not comprehending the situation unfolding before her. Rising, Artemis took a step back looking at both men before her simultaneously. "What's going on? Who are you? Why is he calling you father? Why is he calling you son, and Helix? What does he mean by 'thou time has come'?" Artemis' questions came in a blur of distress, she knew something was wrong._

_"Father," Perseus choked in a soft whisper. The man in turn looked gravely at Perseus, already knowing the request he was about to ask. "Remove her feelings of me, please before we leave. I do not want her grieving my disappearance." As the lone tear gently made its way down Helix's cheek, he caught Artemis in his arms and gently laid her on the ground. _

_Being only mere inches Away from his love, Helix gently whispered, "Don't fret I promise that I'll return. Also people most usually return to their loved ones, I love you Artemis. And I will return to you." _

_The lone tear that trailed down his cheek finally gave way, falling with finality onto Artemis' cheek as both he and his father, Chaos disappeared. _

* End of Flashback *

Helix stayed there, from within his Nebula, biding his time until the time came where Earth needed him again. Having spent a few millennia within the void, with his father Chaos, Creator of the Universe and Ruler of the Void, where time was infinite, he trained.

Having finished his time of training from within the void, which unbelievably was equivalent to one forth of the time it took for a mortal to blink. Helix stayed within his nebula, waiting, interjecting into others' affairs only when he was most needed, as the ultimate focal point of balance, justice. Looking and seeing all from his height and his power he tried to wait patiently, albeit with his eye always ended up looking back towards Earth, waiting was becoming an annoyance for him. His father was forced to forcibly throw him into the void and reverse the void's talent with time with the rest of the universe, the millisecond from which Helix stayed in the void, ended up becoming the three or so millennia that it took for enemies of the deities of Earth to stir once more.

The demigods of this time was now about to redo history with a little twist. Just as he had redone the Battle of Troy, they were now redoing his Battle of Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Olympus - 3 or so millennia later<p>

The fifteen Olympians sat in the large throne room for their annual summer solstice meeting. The thrones of Lord Hades and Lady Hestia had been included to the council, a few decades after the creation of the immortal councillors of Camp Half-Blood and the disappearance of Lord Perseus.

The only throne that was empty in the giant throne room was the almost sacred throne of Perseus. God of Tides, Heroes and Swordsmanship.

Before Zeus could even begin with the summer solstice, the shadows within the corners of the room began to thicken at an unbelievable rate, putting the once majestic white marbled throne room in a sombre mass of darkness.

"Zeus prepare thy self, thou prophesy is about to pass," The ancient voice held so much power even Zeus blanched, he had been seconds away from bellowing to his brother to cut it out.

Zeus and the other Olympians swallowed their building fear, once Zeus could get air through his throat and into his lungs, he asked the creator of the universe, if that was all, if that was the only reason to his visit, although he did labour his words in a thick layer of flattery.

"No thy have not come to tell thou only this, with my daughter almost awake, her sons will again try and remove you from power." Chaos' voice echoed throughout the entire throne room, as his voice was projected from every possible corner from within the room.

Athena unintentionally gasped once realization hit her.

"Yes, daughter of Zeus, thus why to balance the scale to thou advantage thy am sending thee, thy son." With that said the room went back to normal, and the ancient presence of Chaos left.

Seconds after Chaos left the throne room, the Olympians relaxed, most letting go of the breath they had unintentionally kept in. "I wouldn't relax just yet if I were you, what Chaos meant by daughter and her sons is that, Gaea is waking and allied with her, are her sons Kronos and Porphyrion."

"True, but our forces are larger and better trained than the last wars, and with Lord Chaos sending us help it'll be a piece of cake." Ares said smugly.

"You should not get overconfident in your ignorance, Ares." A powerful voice rang from the corner of the room closest to the exit and entry of the throne room. A man walked out of the shadows and into the lit where everyone could see him. The man approximately 6, 4" was the definition of deadly, only by the deadly grace by which this man walked, every Olympian knew he was a man that demanded great respect.

He wore black leather armour that was partially reinforced in areas by orange Elvin armour. His orange Elvin armour was integrated in places to increase the protection of those areas, such as the moulded strip of orange metal attached to his left shoulder enlarging itself to reach down just below his sternum, and then extending outward. Two more strips of the moulded orange armour were on each of his thighs. Twelve perfectly marked diagonal cuts each at the same length away from the next, were made into the Elvin armour on his chest, to have six throwing knives always at arms reach. Two diagonal cuts were used to hold one throwing knife in place on the armour; the knives passed through the first cut and came out of the second cut. The second cuts were parallel to the first, keeping the knives from easily coming out or from piercing him. Eight more throwing knives were attached to the sides of his ribs, four on each side, with slits in the thick leather to keep them on his side, similar to those on his chest. A thick white cloak covered the man's back and head, with an intricate harness attaching two deadly looking, beautifully crafted swords placed in a 'x' formation on the man's back, allowing an easier access to the two swords, when pulling them over his shoulders at the same time.

Even with the thick hood of the man's cloak reaching to just above his nose, the radiating power of the white suns, which were the man's eyes still shone brilliantly in the darkness surrounding them, by the thick white hood.

The man's deadly serious tone seemed capable of slicing through steel, "Chaos has sent me to tip this war to your advantage, as he knows and I know you would get obliterated without any external help."

The man's penetrating glare left Ares' shaking form to sweep his gaze over to the other Olympians, their bodies involuntarily flinched back in fear, at those eyes coming into contact with their own.

As he introduced himself the Olympians realized why their fear had begun to surface.

"I am Helix, Son of Chaos, Heir to the Void, and the Primordial Battle God."


	8. Balance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

**Balance**

In a rush the Olympians began to scramble out of their individual thrones to bow and greet one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"Remain seated. I have come to be the balance, naught for you to grovel at my feet." The deep deadly voice of Helix penetrated through the throne room, freezing the Olympians stone cold.

Zeus slowly settled back down into his throne, clearing his throat nervously after some time. "My Lord," Zeus began his voice still bordering his fear at what were to happen if this being had cause to turn on him. His eyes quickly flashed toward his daughter and than just as quickly back to the young looking man before him. "If I could ask something of you," Zeus swallowed, scared and hoping he was not threading into dangerous territory. "Why is it my Lord, that your scent resembles that of my daughter's?"

Helix swept his hardened gaze once more over every seated Olympian, returning to speak to the council in general with no one person, personally directed at. "To not frighten you, I will be somewhat honest with you. My being here has already begun to make a balance between any and all of you."

The silence emitting from within the throne room, was so deafening that it seemed out worldly. Silence as deafening as it was at that moment, was not something heard within the throne room. Looking upon the past, no deity in the throne room would want to revert back to the prominent noise usually heard.

"For example, Hephaestus and Aphrodite would be known as a balance in a sense. Hephaestus being the mind and Aphrodite lacking of mind, results in the balance of each other. Thus results the problem of Aphrodite and Ares, both of which are lacking of mind, not resulting in balance."

Helix's gaze drifted slowly to Hephaestus, "Upon close inspection of the smith, changes within his appearance have already begun to show."

Athena's voice came enthusiastically, "So between the married pair, both of their respective realms will coincide in the two of them." Athena remembered soon after who she'd cut off, quickly draining her enthusiasm, rendering her smooth features to pale considerably.

"Precisely, daughter of Zeus," Helix's powerful voice returned.

"Alright, but-," Zeus' voice was cut off by Aphrodite.

"What do you mean by lacking of mind," Aphrodite asked unknowingly.

"Well Aphrodite, in all fairness, you are definitely not the brightest of deities." Helix said unsure as to how to explain without offending the goddess too much.

"Well of course not, that would be Apollo," Aphrodite said now completely lost.

"Ah, give me a break; he's calling you stupid/dimwitted in a polite way Aphrodite." Athena's voice broke through. Her expression soon changed to one of thoughtfulness.

"The most intelligible of you fourteen would be you, Athena." Helix answered Athena's unasked question. "To answer your thoughts, the second most intelligible among you would be three amongst you who are relatively even. Artemis, Hestia and Poseidon," Helix spoke evenly, through the disbelief being emitted from the three targeted deities.

Athena turned to look at the others sitting on their thrones, then bellowing out in between hysterical laughter, "Poseidon, really! Artemis and Hestia are believable, but Poseidon!" Athena's laughter seized to continue, once she realized no one laughing with her, to thus look out into the glaring eyes of Helix, clogging up her throat tightly shut in profound fright.

"Precisely, daughter of Zeus," Helix's tone becoming one of cold menace, turning all the Olympian's skin inside out, as they remembered this man's standing and power, reminding themselves not aggravate the son of Chaos, ever again. "Water being the most destructive force of nature, which is most abundant, must be constantly kept in check, always to remain as calm as possible. It takes great powers of mind to remain calm before all else."

Helix turned toward Poseidon, giving him a small, yet still noticeable nod of respect toward the mentioned god of the sea. Being praised by the son of Chaos seemed to mean a great deal to the sea god, for pride and gratitude began to radiate off of him.

"Now, to finish your first question Zeus, long ago on my birthday, after long and vigorous training, my father graced me with a ring. A ring from which he'd created himself millennia ago, to always keep his work and love close at hand. Being past down from father to son, the ring became a symbolic representation of love."

Helix paused looking up to the ceiling before continuing, "When the father came for the son, for the betterment of the world and brought him to the darkness. This ring was removed from the son, and placed upon the one who had all rights to his heart, promising his love that he'd one day return. Albeit that was lost, the meaning of the ring was lost, in attempt to quench the unforgiving hurt his love would endure, so her memories were wiped only for the cruel fates to tamper with the taking of his love's memories. Keeping her in a world of pain and hurt for millennia."

All of the Olympians were relatively bewildered, other than the two who had clearly understood. Poseidon sat staring at Helix in joy, as tears ran down his face. Artemis sat on her throne, looking down at her hand with the intricate ring on it, tears also falling from her flawless face, at the revelation the man before her had made.

Helix's armour dissipated altogether as Artemis stood up in a rush, and pressed her face to his chest, her body racking with her sobs of joy. Pushing her head back, Artemis looked into the eyes of the man she loved and longed for, through bleary tear coated eyes.

Reaching up, her arms entwined themselves behind Helix's strong neck, pulling his head down to hers. Finally after three millennia her lips were once again moulding those of her lovers. Their passionate kiss finally came to an end; Artemis reached up lovingly brushing the side of his face still shadowed in the darkness of his hood, whispering softly almost to reassure herself that this was truly happening, "Perseus." That was all she uttered from her luscious and captivating lips that, like a ventriloquist's, scarcely stirred as she still seemed dazed by her love finally having returned to her.

"Who do you believe you are, to dare and touch my daughter by bewitchment, I will have you tortured for eternity?" Zeus yelled in seething anger, not realizing who this being was. As other than Artemis only Poseidon knew as to who Helix was, albeit everyone was far too concentrated on the son of Chaos, than to see the blissful tears running down Poseidon's deeply sun tanned checks, running for shelter in his rugged beard.

Helix pressed Artemis' head against his chest as to tell the Olympians that they would never take her away from him and as a way for her to not here him as he spoke.

"Speaking through ignorance is the worst; you could do for yourself right now, especially as you are speaking to someone who is your better, Zeus."

As Helix had suspected, the Olympians as a whole shivered in fear, new to a being more powerful than they standing before them, threatening them with a cold, menacingly deadly tone making their blood curl.

Poseidon unable to maintain himself any longer, jumped up from his throne, sprinting to take his long lost son within his arms.

The remaining deities, bemused tried to comprehend the unfolding event before them, the son of Chaos foreboding the very definition of deadly-powerful and divine was wrapped closely in a heart felt hug by the goddess Artemis and the old sea god Poseidon

The council room was silent for a time, expect for the occasional escaping sobs of joy coming from both Artemis and Poseidon. The silence was broken as Athena finally grasped the totality of the event in the middle of the throne room occurring, making her gasp loudly.

"Perseus," she uttered looking at the man named Helix, wanting conformance of her suspicion.

Helix released Artemis from his chest, allowing her to hear once more, "Perseus is no more. He was the person who obtained his name in attempt for good luck by a mortal mother and immortal father. That identity is no more. The being before you is the son of Chaos, born in the formation of the Helix galaxy, put to sleep for millennia to be then suppressed in power and put into the womb of a most amazing mortal."

His voiced cracked a tiny bit, barely noticeable before Helix continued, "To learn the ways of life, morals and to learn in all how to love. Chaos could not stand to have another child who was corrupt and used his power to lead as a tyrant. Poseidon and Sally Jackson will always remain in my heart as parents, but I long ago learned to cope with my true identity, as such I ask that you not call me by that name."

The Olympians watched Helix, the Primordial Battle God, uncertainly. Helix watched them in return, until a frown formed on his lips. Pulling down his thick white hood Helix grinned at them all, "please my father hasn't influenced me that much! I'm still relatively the same as three millennia ago."

And for once the deities in the council chamber finally saw the face of Helix. To the gods and goddesses surprise, Helix still clearly resembled to Perseus when he last disappeared. The only different Helix had were his eyes and hair, Helix's eyes were brilliant white sun's radiating unimaginable power, and his normally thick black messy hair was now white, white like his eye's only not as brilliant and flamboyant, simply a dazzling pure white.

Helix looked down into the eyes of his love, "Please forgive me Artemis, for having left you for so long, it pained me to leave your side for so long, and the pain was greater as I saw you mourning, praying for me to return every full moon. Please forgive me."

Helix looked down ashamed to having been the cause of her pain and hurt for so long. His head was lifted gently by delicate small hands, for his eyes to once again rest within the gaze of Artemis. Artemis her eyes once again brimming with tears she spoke, "I will forgive you my love, for everything. Although you must promise me to never leave again, to never leave me again."

Helix nodded unable to speak for fear of breaking down before her and worst the other deities. "I promise, I swear it on Lord Chaos." Darkness as dark as within the void began to condense in the throne room, before dissipating, making the promise official for all of eternity.

Thus afterwards both passionately collided with each other in an embrace to almost compensate those missed throughout the three millennia.

The deities within the council chambers cried out in triumph for the couple finally being together, and openly showing their love.

"Hermes contact Chiron, tell him to bring his heroes, it's a time to rejoice and celebrate as it will be the only opportunity to properly celebrate." Zeus' voice called from the shoots of common joy.

Chiron stood within his camp for demigods for millennia his camp had barely changed, three millennia ago being a time were the camp changed and prospered for the demigods living within its borders like never before. Albeit like every few years what changed for camp on a regular basis, was its location.

It changed location to accommodate the location where the world was at its strongest, and like history for the first time, the location was repeated. Olympus, the home of the deities living upon it, moved. Albeit this time, Olympus was once again located above Mount Olympus, in Greece, just as it had millennia ago, long forgotten by mortals.

"Your bow arm must remain taut as you aim and shoot," Chiron told his students. Camp had also become so populated with demigods that Chiron and the immortal campers were also packed within their schedules. Will Solace was further in the archery range for too many campers were in need of assistance for only one to teach.

Hermes shimmered to existence before Chiron through a blinding yellow light. Chiron gave the Olympian a small bow, to show respect. The new campers how ever stared wide-eyed at Hermes, being for the first time before a god.

"Lord Hermes, how may I be of assistance?" Chiron asked while returning to his full height.

"Zeus has asked that you and your heroes come to Olympus, in late afternoon." With that Hermes, transported away, back to the throne room on Olympus.

Chiron studied the time, the gods had given him enough time to gather the councillors and then to arrive at Mount Olympus.

"Solace!" Chiron called, once with his attention he began. "Gather the other councillors at the big house; we must prepare to depart for Olympus."

"On it, Sir!" Will Solace called back already running off to tell the couple dozen councillors scattered about the camp.

After Will Solace found the first councillor closest to him from the archery range, it continued similarly to dominoes, the first telling the second only to continually multiply and eventually get every councillor in the big house within a matter of minutes.

"Councillors as you might have been informed you have been asked with my self included to go to Olympus, per request of the gods." Chiron told the many faces gathered before him. "Pack lightly; for we ride to Mount Olympus in twenty minutes time."

Councillors rushed out in curiosity, the times with the deities for many of them had been quite sparse, some campers only seeing the gods once or twice in their entire lifetime for the day of mourning on the disappearance of Lord Perseus which took place once every ten years. Most of the councillors didn't even pack, simply rushing for a Pegasus. The twelve immortal councillors however packed, always equipped with their necessities for any possible occurrences.

Through the rush of the councillors' haste, most did not take notice of Lord Perseus' immortal black Pegasus, missing. The ones who did take notice were the attentive ones, and those with years of experience such as the immortal campers, thus why all were a teacher in their respectful areas of expertise. Their talent, skill and prowess in these areas bested all heroes to come after them; all were feared and respected throughout Camp Half-Blood.

Gathered in front of the big house before departure, Chiron gave the councillors clear instructions to go directly for Mount Olympus, that there would be no detours during the journey looking specifically at the Stoll's while he explained this.

For Chiron was much to large for a Pegasus, and he himself was half horse thus he would join them on Mount Olympus in the same amount of time, the only difference would be that he was to journey by land, while they by flight.

The flight was rather short before the councillors lay eyes upon the magnificent city of Olympus, home to the gods. Landing one by one before the stables, the Pegasus and their riders were separated. The Pegasus being led into the fresh and clean stable, while the demigods where lead toward the imposing doors to the throne room. The first demigods to arrive before the intimidating doors were more concerned with the doors then Chiron and Blackjack, Lord Perseus' black Pegasus waiting there for them. Most councillors as they had never even been into Olympus before, others creating possible reasons for their invitation and others just to stunned to take notice.

"Enter," Lord Zeus' voice resonated through the heavy metal doors clad in rich gold.

The demigods filed into the throne room of the gods in a line of practically seven large with Blackjack and Chiron.

The immortal demigods with Chiron bowed to the assembled deities. However a good dozen of the normal councillors of Camp Half-Blood shook in fright, making their already unpractised bow, an even bigger fail.

"Rise," Zeus called through the throne room, and waited dramatically before explaining to those gathered before him. "As some of you might have learned from other sources, the Titans and Gaea have almost finished waking. Both these parties have decided to effectively join forces in an attempt to finally crush us."

"Then we stand no chance," Ryan said quietly. Everyone turned towards him at his spoken comment.

Poseidon looked worriedly at his son, "Why is that son?"

"Father I know I was not part of the last Titan and Giant wars, but you know I have done extensive research on my older brother. Without him the first Titan war would have been closed and finished in mere moments, the same goes with the Giant war. How can we defeat both parties joined together in a single war, without the god of Heroes?" Ryan looked toward his father his strength slowly leaving him in his fright knowing that they would be crushed.

Poseidon gave his son a small smile and turned towards Zeus as he began to speak once more. "Thus why you are here heroes, we have called you here to announce to you of our recent help." Zeus spoke, and even with him being practically god of theatre, gratitude still seeped through his voice.

"Lord Chaos has offered his services," Zeus paused dramatically. "Thus why he has sent us his son," Zeus pointed behind the gathered demigods with Chiron. Blackjack had long ago made his pleasure to Helix quite clear, finally having his master back.

"Hello demigods," Helix spoke evenly and calmly with his deep powerful voice. Every gathered demigod with Chiron included shook slightly in the power this man projected with simply his voice. Except for Ryan Waters, he unlike the others slightly shook in anger.

"How dare you desecrate my brother's throne," Ryan shouted at the man in Perseus' throne while he shook with anger. "Remove your self from his throne this instant," his voice rang out violently as his baby blue eyes, similar to the Caribbean darkened considerably.

The other deities seemed frozen within their thrones, all fearing what might happen to the demigod that was probably going to get incinerated. All the gods looked toward Helix fearing what he might do, even if they had earlier learned that he was Perseus from all those years ago. His power still seeped out of him like gallons of water, making him someone to be weary of. Although Helix still looked calm within his throne, as he rose from the throne all mighty and powerful at 13" in height he posed a frightening threat.

All within the throne room unintentionally took a step backward in fear; the gods seemed to retreat further within their thrones. Only Artemis rose to quell Helix of his anger, but she stayed put when his gaze settled on her.

"I am Helix, son of Chaos, heir to the void, and the Primordial Battle God. I am not restricted by the ancient laws demigod. And I will sit upon my throne if I so wish it." As he spoke his size decreased and his form changed. In an instant Perseus, him self stood before the demigods. Raising his hand, Chiron stopped advancing.

"I am not your brother Ryan, for Perseus Jackson was never a son of Poseidon, it was the form Chaos gave me to teach me the proper way of life. I would ask everyone present to refer to me as Helix, for that is who I am. I learned long ago to accept who I am." Slowly Helix returned to his original form.

Looking around Helix's sun, white eyes fell upon Ryan Waters, son of Poseidon. "Your courage is amiable, demigod. It is nice to meet a son of the big three, who is powerful and respectful, who does not bathe himself in his pride. It is comforting to know heroes such as yourselves will be on the battle field, powerful demigods will usually become egoistic people." Helix gave a small smile to the demigods before him.

"Now I believe Zeus wishes for you demigods to expel your fears in the form of partying before the war, so I leave you to it," Helix turned toward Zeus. "I will not take part in this party Zeus; I would ask that I not be disturbed."

The Primordial turned around to exit the throne room. Quick, light footsteps were heard behind him with a shout, "I would ask the same father!" Helix left the hall of the gods laughing lightly with the goddess Artemis upon his back.


	9. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

**Realizations**

Helix and Artemis departed from the Olympian council, Artemis tightly coiled upon Helix's back, while she had long awaited this moment, when her lover would come back to her, her Perseus, the man she now clung to . While he was a new man in a way , with a new name and title, he was still her long awaited lover.

With Helix and Artemis slowly fading in the distance, with the great double chamber doors of gold and Celestial bronze closing slowly, Aphrodite returned her gaze to her now attractive and very likeable husband.

With her gaze still on Hephaestus, Aphrodite broke through the collective chattering of the gods with their immortal demigod children. "If my husband is taking on the areas I control, and I his, what connection does Helix and Artemis have, because I certainly sensed the great resemblance between both of their power."

After Aphrodite finished speculating, she looked towards the other Olympians. Her eyes drifted to her equals in a way, and to the immortal demigods still within the council chamber. Everyone ended up thinking of the same thing; everyone was tempted to say the floating thought of everyone aloud, though the enraged face of Zeus becoming increasingly more defined halted their tongues.

Zeus swept his burning glare on everyone in the room, before settling on Aphrodite. "Are you saying that Perseus unintentionally married my daughter when he gave her that ring!"

"He did mention that the ring was symbolic to love, so I am guessing Helix did unofficially marry Artemis." Aphrodite spoke, her silken voice getting submerged in happiness. "I'll go plan the wedding to make it official."

"What, no!" The throne room shook with the thunder bolt having stuck near it. "I'll have his head; I don't care if he is a Primordial!" Zeus's voice rang over the edge of Olympus with the force of his shouting, as his form disappeared from sight engulfed inside a bolt of lightning.

"Zeus!" Poseidon shouted, before dissipating in a sea mist, going towards his brother by following his power signature. Soon after , the rest of the deities began to disperse , only Hestia remained with the dumbfounded demigods.

"Head for the garden demigods," Hestia told them before she also disappeared from sight, engulfed in a soft flame.

Ryan was the first out of the Olympian council chambers in a dead sprint. Only after did the other demigods return from their dazes and sprint after their fellow demigod, who was heading towards the Garden of Olympus.

When the Olympians and demigods arrived at the lake, their faces morphed to an expression of awe.

Helix was in the process of decimating monsters, his opponents not lasting many more than several milliseconds. His graceful form swept from monster to monster, gliding through them as though he was in a gaseous state. As his twin blades ripped through monster flesh, within the increments of his movements, usually he would spin to deliver a devastating backhanded slash to an enemy coming upon him from behind, and a monster attempting to go of towards Artemis would burst into ash. A sharp throwing knife would lie atop those menacing gold ash piles.

The gods, demigods and even Artemis watched Helix become a whirlwind of death. The only exception was Artemis was being forced to watch; her struggling attempts at moving to help would have made her foolish, though a yellowish shield of energy protected her and restrained her. Helix's swords glinted with the occasional flare of light that struck them; though it wasn't often as the swords were more commonly passing through monsters or covered in dust.

He struck and slashed at the monsters faster then even Zeus' master bolt, he moved through the monsters like the smoothest of Poseidon's realms, and he dealt death to his enemies at a strength surpassing even Hades.

Seeing Helix's form flash in and out of monsters, spinning and moving at such unbelievable rates to send the monsters back to Tartarus, made the deities stare wearily and in awe.

"My sister will soon learn of my presence, this was a force to evaluate your readiness." Helix said as he decapitated the last remaining monster, turning toward the assembled deities and demigods.

"Why did you lock me in that shield Helix?" Artemis vented angrily toward Helix, after his yellow semi-transparent shield dissipated. Even with Artemis' anger filled expression, Helix's retained calm and focused.

"You may be able to protect yourself Artemis," Helix's tone rose in loving defensiveness soon after. "But you are the equivalent of my wife, thus I will use the necessary precautions to keep you safe from harm."

Artemis seemed stunned with obvious delight, from this revelation. "She is not your wife!" Zeus shouted at Helix, retrieving everyone from their own worlds to which they had disappeared to, from Helix's display. "She is my daughter, my maiden daughter who I have not given any such agreement to your marriage!"

"Her accepting the ring was of her own free will, you are merely an obstacle she would have needed to overcome to marry." Helix stated with finality a cool tone helping Zeus remain quiet and not argue any further.

"Helix," Artemis' meek tone penetrated through the silence of the garden of Olympus. "What do you mean?"

"Well you are my wife," Helix looked slightly embarrassed having every other Olympian here. "Though I did not want to imply having not properly asked you those three thousand years ago, not making it official." His embarrassment was publicly shown when Artemis gave him an unbelievable smile, causing his cheeks to blush slightly.

Zeus' sigh could be heard soon after her smile, a special one sent toward only Helix. Having seen his daughter's face light up as it did, what it morphed into when Helix revealed himself, it outshone and proved her three thousand years of lost and grief. There was no way he could take her daughter's happiness away from her, plus Helix was never actually a son of Poseidon which greatly helped sway his opinion on the matter.

Looking down at the piles upon piles of golden dust, Helix brought the others back to the problem at hand. "With Gaea rising as with the Titans, we must stand ready. Not letting them take us by surprise, similarly to today."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end, left it as a 'Cliffhanger' as for you, the reader to decide how this story truly ends. I know it is a little cruel, but for a while now as some of you who have PM'ed me know, this story lost my interest long ago, like at the end of chapter 6. So this is how I have decided to end it, hopefully most of you aren't too disappointed, but I just can't write something that I personally don't like. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.<strong>

**-Rexadex**


End file.
